Roux, Brun, Rouge et Or
by Nanola
Summary: Harry Potter survit à la guerre qui l'a opposé à Voldemort. Mais il a besoin de plus pour vivre vraiment, pour se sentir utile. OS bonus à Roux, Vert et Argent


**Disclamer** : rien à moi, sauf l'histoire et encore, pour certaines scènes, elles sont à ma bichette d'amour dans une fic qu'elle postera (elle est parfaitement au courant, j'ai son aval). Le reste, personnages et lieux magiques, c'est à JKR. Les lieux moldus, ça appartient à la ville de Londres.

**Bêta** : mon petit bouchon, Morwenedhel que j'embrasse très fort (elle a corrigé cet OS en deux jours et c'était il y a des semaines (j'ai regardé la date de renvoi du fichier, ça date de septembre))

**Bêtas lectrices** : ma bichette et mon hibou adoré, j'ai nommé Mandala7338 et Archimède

**Note** : cet OS est un OS bonus à RVA. Disons qu'il est à caser entre le 3 et le 4. **Pour comprendre, je vous conseille fortement de lire le 3**. Je le dédicace à **Mandala7338** parce qu'il y a son personnage préféré, le beau, le grand, le fort, le sexy Charlie Weasley (c'est pas de moi, pas tout à fait, je préfère Lucius, mais chacun voit midi à sa porte) et que je lui avais dit que je lui ferais un cadeau sur Charlie.

**/!\Avertissement/!\ **OS classé en M, ce qui veut dire scènes entre messieurs parfaitement consentants (et bien faits de leur personne). en d'autres termes, ceux qui sont rebutés par ce genre de scènes, soit vous êtes gentils et vous la bouclez, soit vous partez.

Ce n'est pas un OS prise de tête comme j'aime à les appeler, ne vous attendez pas à des scènes glauques, gores, sombres et tout et tout. Enfin normalement. C'est de la romance et un happy-end

Dernière chose, s'il reste des fautes, ce sont que des vilaines pas belles qui ont décidé de s'incruster dans cet OS malgré toutes nos relectures.

Au fait, avant que j'oublie, BONNE ANNEE!

* * *

**Roux, brun, rouge et or**

La guerre était finie. Enfin.

Voldemort était mort. Enfin.

Le monde sorcier était libre d'un mégalomane. Enfin.

Et Harry Potter était en vie.

0o0

L'après-guerre avait un goût amer pour la plupart des gens. Il fallait enterrer les morts, faire le deuil pour les vivants et tout reconstruire.

Harry, lui, n'avait rien à rebâtir, pas de morts à enterrer, à part Remus Lupin, le dernier des Maraudeurs, le dernier membre de sa famille. Mais le brun n'avait pas eu à s'en occuper. C'était Andromeda Tonks qui l'avait fait pour sa fille, Nymphadora, laquelle avait été mariée à Remus.

Harry n'avait pas de famille à reconstruire, parce qu'il n'avait plus personne. Ses parents étaient décédés peu après sa naissance. Son parrain, Sirius Black, était mort deux ans auparavant.

La seule personne qui lui restait était le fils de l'homme : Teddy Lupin. L'enfant était né quelques semaines plus tôt, et sa grand-mère avait décidé de l'élever, seule.

Le jeune homme n'aurait de toute manière pas eu la force de le faire. Parce qu'il devait se reconstruire lui.

En effet, son combat contre Voldemort l'avait plus atteint qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il avait tué un homme, fou et dangereux certes, mais un homme tout de même. Un être humain qui avait eu une enfance misérable, comme la sienne, peu d'amour, comme lui et aucun ami. Sombrer dans cette noirceur n'avait pas été difficile.

Contrairement à Harry, Tom Elvis Jedusor avait toujours voulu le pouvoir, le contrôle. En attestaient les souvenirs montrés par Dumbledore, datant de l'enfance du monstre qui avait affirmé pouvoir dominer l'esprit de certains animaux et qui avait contraint des enfants à le suivre à dix ans à peine.

Mais le jeune homme avait toujours cette impression de lui ressembler. C'était bête, parce qu'il savait que la cause était cette âme démoniaque, ce bout d'âme de Voldemort qui avait partagé son corps pendant seize ans.

Maintenant que la guerre était finie, il allait pouvoir oublier en paix et tenter de se reconstruire seul, chez lui, au Square Grimmaurd, l'ancienne demeure de Sirius Black.

Hermione Granger et Neville Londubat, ses deux meilleurs amis, refusaient de le voir s'enfermer dans sa solitude, mais malheureusement, ils ne pouvaient rien y faire. Ils s'étaient faits la promesse mentale de lui rendre visite assez souvent, ne serait-ce que pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, qu'il mangeait à sa faim et qu'il ne déprimait pas trop au Square Grimmaurd.

La maison était toujours lugubre, inhabitable par endroit, et décrépite. Certains sols étaient même pourris, l'air était lourd d'humidité, bref, le parfait endroit pour déprimer totalement, voire d'aller plus loin.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que le brun aux yeux verts n'était pas aussi désespéré pour venir à bout de sa vie.

Non, loin de là. Après avoir failli mourir, l'ancien Gryffondor voulait maintenant vivre. Il désirait cependant s'éloigner de toute présence étouffante pour aller mieux, faire son deuil et accepter qu'il fût en vie. Accepter qu'il pût maintenant avoir un futur.

C'était stupide, n'est-ce pas, de se dire qu'on n'avait pensé à rien, à l'après-guerre. Et pourtant, c'était le cas pour Harry. Il n'avait cessé de croire que c'était Voldemort qui vaincrait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'en recevant l'Avada, c'était l'âme, l'Horcruxe qui avait été détruite. Et après l'anéantissement de tous les autres, le Survivant n'avait eu qu'à lancer un Expelliarmus pendant que son adversaire jetait le sort de mort.

0o0

Avachi dans le canapé miteux du salon du 12, Square Grimmaurd, Harry ne cessait de se passer et repasser la scène de son combat contre Voldemort.

Déjà un mois que la Bataille Finale avait eu lieu et le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à se dire qu'il avait réussi à vaincre le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.

Durant tout ce temps, le brun n'avait pas quitté la demeure ancestrale des Black qui lui était revenue de droit par testament à la mort du dernier des Black, Sirius.

Tous les jours, Neville et Hermione venaient lui rendre visite. Harry savait parfaitement pourquoi et les remerciait de leur sollicitude. Mais il avait beau affirmer que tout allait bien, ses deux amis ne semblaient pas le croire.

- J'ai juste besoin de temps, leur avait-il dit avec un sourire.

Mais Hermione avait secoué la tête. Harry avait presque pu entendre ses pensées : comment pouvait-il aller bien alors qu'il avait tué ?

Peu de personnes savaient qu'il avait vu Poppy Pomfresh quelques jours après la guerre. L'infirmière de l'école lui avait expliqué en long, en large et en travers, qu'il n'était pas coupable, qu'il n'avait pas à se faire du mal en se pensant coupable de la mort d'un fou.

Certes, c'était atroce. Mais c'était lui ou Voldemort. Et tout le monde savait ce qui se serait passé si l'actuel macchabée avait été en vie à sa place. Poppy avait argué qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire, que personne ne lui en voulait, que lui-même n'avait pas à s'en vouloir.

Aujourd'hui, Harry l'acceptait tant bien que mal. Mais lorsqu'il disait qu'il allait bien et qu'il avait besoin de temps, c'était la stricte vérité.

Pour Hermione et Neville, aller bien dans cette maison n'était pas possible. L'endroit était morbide, sombre... en clair, guère accueillant, d'autant qu'à chaque fois qu'ils venaient, leur ami végétait sur le canapé, le regard fixé sur la cheminée. Il ne souriait plus, paraissait souvent ailleurs quand on lui parlait, et maigrissait à vue d'œil.

Donc, pour eux, Harry mentait.

- Harry ? l'appela Hermione de la cheminée, le faisant bondir dans son canapé à l'affreux tissu d'un vert passé par le temps.

Une tête apparut dans les flammes. L'âtre était relié au réseau de cheminette. Il n'était ouvert qu'à quelques personnes, dont Hermione et Neville.

- Oui ? fit-il en s'approchant de son amie, simple représentation de son visage sur les bûches.

- Nous sommes invités au Terrier, tu te rappelles ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils. Le Terrier, la maison des Weasley. Mais il ne se rappelait pas d'une invitation et ne voyait pas pourquoi il devait s'y rendre. Il ne connaissait pas bien la famille, n'ayant que vaguement fréquenté les jumeaux Fred et George, Ronald pendant l'Armée de Dumbledore, et Ginny, les deux premiers et la dernière étant à Gryffondor également. Certes, il avait rencontré le reste des Weasley au Square entre sa Cinquième et sa Sixième Année, alors que sa maison – celle de son parrain – était encore le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Molly et Arthur s'étaient montrés aimables avec lui, presque comme des parents. Mais Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi ces derniers l'invitaient... les invitaient Neville, Hermione et lui.

- Tu n'as pas reçu l'invitation ? interrogea son amie en voyant sa mine étonnée.

- Non, répondit Harry honnêtement, les sourcils froncés.

Il n'avait pas souvenance d'une quelconque lettre. C'était étonnant. Les hiboux étaient autorisés – à son grand regret, car il avait reçu plusieurs courriers, des déclarations d'amour pour la plupart – il était donc anormal que le jeune homme n'ait rien eu.

- C'est pour quand ?

- Ce midi. Je venais te chercher. Molly s'inquiétait du fait que tu n'avais pas répondu.

Le jeune homme eut un temps d'absence.

Ce midi ? Son regard s'attarda sur la pendule. Il était midi vingt ! Harry bondit hors du sofa aux ressorts apparents protégés par un sort de coussinage.

Midi vingt, Hermione débarquait et lui n'était pas habillé. Et pire encore, il n'avait pas de cadeau ! Il ne pouvait arriver là-bas les mains vides !

Il se regarda également afin de vérifier sa tenue pour voir l'étendue des dégâts : un jogging grisâtre qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, un tee-shirt blanc et des chaussettes, le summum de la tenue confortable, mais guère adéquate pour sortir, il en convenait.

Un gémissement de bête blessée s'éleva dans la pièce qu'Hermione interpréta mal. Pour elle, il était évident que le brun ne voulait pas y aller, qu'il était désespéré à l'idée de sortir de chez lui, et que cette idée elle-même l'effrayait.

En réalité, si Harry était si angoissé par sa tenue, c'était qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à se mettre. Et il n'était pas question d'aller au Terrier vêtu de la sorte. Pas une seule fois, la peur de mettre le nez dehors ne le traversa.

Certes, il n'était pas sorti de chez lui depuis un mois. Mais il n'était pas devenu agoraphobe. Il avait juste besoin de faire le point, seul, sans voir du monde autour de lui qui n'aurait pas hésité à lui sauter dessus pour le toucher, l'embrasser, le palper ou vouloir lui serrer la main. Ce n'étaient que des hypothèses mais le brun n'avait pas voulu les étayer.

Il refusait tout autant les invitations à des bals ou autre futilités – de son point de vue.

Là, s'il acceptait de quitter la sécurité relative de son foyer, c'était uniquement parce qu'il connaissait plus ou moins la famille Weasley. Il avait de bons souvenirs avec eux au Square quand ils avaient vécu tous ensemble pendant quelques jours durant les vacances d'été entre sa Cinquième et sa Sixième Année.

Et puis, il y avait Ronald. Le rouquin, dernier garçon de la grande fratrie, n'avait eu de cesse de l'attirer. Il en était le premier étonné. Malgré sa Maison, le rouquin agissait différemment des autres Serpentard. Il paraissait plus calme, moins sournois. C'était ce qui avait séduit Harry, mais malheureusement, le Vert-et-Argent ne semblait pas le voir.

Déjà à la fin de la Cinquième Année, l'autre n'avait montré aucun signe d'intérêt. L'année suivante, ils s'étaient à peine adressé la parole et en dernière année, Harry était sur la piste des Horcruxes avec Hermione et Neville. Il n'avait pas pensé au roux.

Quand ils s'étaient revus pendant la Bataille Finale, Harry n'avait pas hésité à sauver Ron d'un sort mortel en l'envoyant ailleurs, prenant garde à ne pas le tuer en essayant de le protéger.

Le brun était convaincu que cette attirance n'était que passagère, parce qu'il pensait au Serpentard uniquement quand il le voyait, et dès qu'ils étaient en face l'un de l'autre, Harry avait l'impression que quelque chose manquait chez lui.

Pourtant, Ron avait tout ce qu'il fallait. Il était joli garçon – le jeune Potter se savait gay depuis son année à la recherche des Horcruxes, quand il avait pensé à des hommes et non des femmes et que cela lui avait fait avoir une érection – roux, des yeux de glace, un sourire mutin, une intelligence étonnante, un corps parfait et une voix à faire damner un Saint.

Mais pour Harry, il y avait une chose – et il ne savait pas ce que c'était – que le roux n'avait pas.

Toutes les occasions étaient donc bonnes pour chercher cette information. Et puis, peut-être que ce n'était qu'un effet de son imagination. Non ?

Sous l'œil inquiet d'Hermione, la tête toujours dans l'âtre, il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, en proie à une réflexion intense. La jeune femme était certaine qu'il se demandait s'il devait venir ou pas. Elle était loin de se douter de la réalité, qu'il était angoissé à l'idée de revoir Ron et de ne pas lui plaire.

- Harry ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui.

Non, il n'allait pas bien du tout !

- Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure ! Chez toi dans trente minutes.

Il disparut à l'étage et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Une heure plus tard, Hermione faisait les cent pas dans son salon, attendant Harry. Il était en retard. Neville, présent lui aussi, n'était pas dupe. Il était évident que le brun ne viendrait pas. Trente minutes de retard, ce n'était pas son genre.

- Hermione ? Il est grand temps qu'on y aille. Tant pis pour lui. On a déjà une heure de retard. On dira à Molly qu'il...

Neville se tut. Dire à Molly que quoi ? Que leur meilleur ami avait peur de sortir de chez lui ? Si Hermione tendait à penser que c'était vrai, lui ne savait pas trop, mais gardait son opinion. Il tenait à la vie et n'avait guère envie de se voir assister à une psychanalyse du Survivant, où le résultat serait que la brunette était certaine d'avoir raison parce qu'elle le démontrait par « a plus b ».

Harry n'avait pas l'air dépressif. Certes, il n'était pas joyeux, mais son regard n'était pas éteint, morne comme il aurait dû l'être. C'était ce qui avait alerté le jeune Londubat.

- On dira à Molly qu'il a refusé de venir, finit-elle. C'est la vérité après tout.

- Je n'aime pas quand on fait ça, Hermione.

- Nev', je n'aime pas non plus. Mais là, ça fait plus de trente minutes. Harry n'est pas souvent en retard et il s'agit en général de cinq minutes, pas d'une demi-heure. Si là, ce n'est pas la preuve qu'il ne veut pas venir, je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

- Tu as probablement raison.

La jeune femme aux cheveux touffus et aux dents de castor ne dit rien, mais Neville pouvait presque l'entendre dire qu'elle avait toujours raison.

Ils arrivèrent au Terrier grâce à la Cheminette. Neville dût se jeter un sort afin de retirer toute trace de suie. Les voyages par cheminée avaient le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

À partir du moment où ses pieds quittaient le sol, le jeune homme était pataud. Plus jeune, il avait toujours eu du mal à se déplacer sans tomber sur un obstacle invisible, mais en grandissant, il était devenu plus à l'aise avec son corps. Cependant, certaines choses restaient à être améliorées.

- Parfait, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Molly Weasley en débarquant dans la cuisine où la cheminée était la seule reliée au réseau.

C'était une petite femme replète et rousse. Elle s'empressa de les serrer contre sa poitrine à les en étouffer presque.

- Je commençais à m'inquiéter, nous n'attendions plus que vous.

- Nous... commença Hermione avant d'être interrompue par Molly qui leur fit signe de la suivre.

La jeune femme n'avait aucune envie d'annoncer à toute la famille Weasley qu'Harry ne viendrait pas. Mais c'était inévitable, non ?

Le Terrier, comme ils le remarquèrent, était une maison biscornue, tout en hauteur. Mais l'intérieur restait chaleureux. Des cadres égayaient les pièces, des photographies sorcières, cela allait de soi, et les poutres de bois donnaient un aspect de bien-être. Il devait y avoir des souvenirs dans cette maison. Des cris de joie étaient presque audibles, de même que des pleurs d'enfants, des bisous magiques et des étreintes maternelles.

C'était étrange, Neville avait toujours beaucoup de mal à se sentir bien quelque part où ce n'était pas chez lui. Même à Poudlard, il avait mis du temps avant de s'y sentir mieux, presque quatre ans.

Tandis que là, il avait l'impression d'être à sa place.

Le salon était une pièce exiguë, constata le brun en y entrant pour la première fois de sa vie. Mais il se dit qu'il jugeait trop vite. Dans la pièce, une bonne dizaine de personnes se tenait assise. Une marée de cheveux roux, quelques blonds – un ou deux – et des bruns. Tous les Weasley étaient présents. Et, à la grande surprise des deux nouveaux arrivants, Harry était là, confortablement installé entre Ron et Charlie Weasley.

En voyant ses amis entrer, le Survivant eut comme un sourire d'excuse.

Le brun n'avait pas oublié d'aller chez Hermione. Il avait juste décidé que se rendre seul au Terrier était une meilleure idée sachant qu'il était en retard de près de vingt bonnes minutes. Il était arrivé dix minutes auparavant sans prévenir ses amis. Et puis, au final, c'était peut-être mieux comme cela, ainsi il n'avait pas eu à supporter les remarques d'Hermione sur sa prétendue dépression.

Oui, c'était lâche de fuir, il en était parfaitement conscient, surtout pour un Gryffondor, mais Harry n'oubliait pas qu'il était aussi un peu Serpentard.

D'autant que lorsqu'il était arrivé au Terrier et avait salué les enfants Weasley, il s'était figé non pas devant Ron, mais devant son frère Charlie. C'était stupide, même lui en convenait, mais quand il l'avait vu, Harry avait senti son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine.

C'était lui, la personne à qui il pensait sans cesse. Pas Ron. Charlie.

Harry avait oublié qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés grâce à Hagrid pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. En effet, Charlie avait été l'un des responsables du convoi de dragons venant tout droit de Roumanie. Le jeune homme était éleveur de dragons. Ces reptiles étaient sa spécialité et la Roumaine possédait l'une des plus grandes réserves au monde.

Ils s'étaient vus rapidement, mais le subconscient d'Harry avait enregistré ce visage dans sa mémoire, ne cessant de le comparer à son jeune frère Ron qu'il voyait tous les jours, ou presque, à Poudlard. Il fallait dire aussi que les deux Weasley se ressemblaient : les mêmes yeux bleus, le même nez mutin et un sourire séduisant. Seule la taille changeait. Là où Charlie avait sa carrure d'adulte, Ron avait encore celle de son adolescence. Et ce côté mature qui manquait à Ron plaisait tellement à l'ancien Gryffondor…

Maintenant, Harry n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : le garder. Mais comment faire ? Certes, ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, mais Charlie n'éprouvait peut-être rien pour lui.

C'était fort probable d'ailleurs. Harry n'avait eu aucune aventure depuis Cho Chang, de Serdaigle, et ce n'était même pas lui qui avait initié leur rapprochement, c'était elle. Elle l'avait fait dans le seul but d'avoir des informations sur Cédric Diggory, son ex petit-ami avant qu'il ne meurt de la main de Queudver pendant le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Et depuis qu'il se savait gay, il avait eu encore moins d'invitations. Cela dit, ce devait être dû au fait qu'il avait refusé toute relation autre qu'amicale à cause de la guerre.

Aujourd'hui, il ne sortait pas, donc c'était impossible d'avoir une quelconque amourette. Et Charlie n'en était pas une pour lui, il le sentait.

Le jeune homme n'était peut-être pas gay. Et lui... il se trouvait maigre, moche, asocial, était un meurtrier, et à chaque fois qu'il sortait, les photographes étaient présents pour ruiner le reste de sa vie en lançant alternativement des rumeurs toutes plus humiliantes les unes que les autres ou l'encensant parce qu'il avait sauvé le monde sorcier.

En plus, il y avait ce risque que le jeune homme ne soit qu'une simple proie pour des personnes peu scrupuleuses qui voulaient profiter de sa célébrité ou affirmer qu'ils s'étaient envoyés en l'air avec le Survivant.

Ces deux éléments additionnés l'un à l'autre faisaient qu'Harry se posait toujours beaucoup de questions et que, s'il se plaignait de ne pas sortir beaucoup, il préférait rester chez lui, car c'était plus sécurisant pour lui. Mais le brun ne vivait pas, parce qu'il avait peur que chacune de ses relations ne soit là que pour son titre. Il ne faisait que survivre.

C'était ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Le Survivant qui survivait.

Ironique mais aussi pitoyable.

Au final, Hermione avait peut-être raison, il n'allait pas si bien que cela.

Confortablement assis entre Ron et Charlie, Harry poussa un soupir qui aurait dû passer inaperçu, mais son voisin de droite, son béguin interdit, se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea.

- Tout va bien, Harry ? lui souffla-t-il.

- Hein ? Oui, oui, répondit rapidement le brun sans oser tourner les yeux vers lui.

Voilà qu'il était maintenant pathétique. Il était en train de rougir comme une pucelle – ce qu'il était – à la simple entente de la voix de Charlie et ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il faisait. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que le beau roux était son grand béguin il y avait moins de quinze minutes.

Un coup de foudre, voilà ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Pour éviter de se rendre plus ridicule qu'il ne devait l'être, Harry riva son regard sur Hermione et Neville qui étaient installés sur les deux sièges restants. Molly avait disparu dans la cuisine et dans le salon, les discussions allaient bon train et les trois invités se sentaient accueillis. Ils s'inséraient dans les conversations sans vraiment de problèmes.

Mais Harry sentait avec un certain malaise le regard chocolat de la benjamine sur lui. Il savait parfaitement qu'elle voulait sortir avec lui, Ron le lui avait dit lorsqu'ils étaient en Cinquième Année. Le rouquin avait argué que sa sœur ne désirait être avec lui que parce qu'il était le Survivant. Hermione avait confirmé ces dires et le Gryffondor s'était empressé de fuir la jolie rouquine. Dire qu'il n'avait rien ressenti vis-à-vis de cette nouvelle aurait été pur mensonge. Il avait été plus que blessé, et à juste titre.

C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cela qu'Harry n'avait jamais été vraiment tenté d'avoir la moindre relation. Il avait cette peur et n'en avait jamais parlé à personne.

Neville et Hermione savaient qu'il était gay, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient passé presque une année ensemble, à dormir sous une tente pendant leur quête des Horcruxes. Apparemment, le brun parlait dans son sommeil. Quand la brunette l'avait entendu, de même que le fils Londubat, marmonner à propos de pénis que son partenaire onirique devait lui « enfoncer bien profond », le doute n'avait plus été permis.

Ils en avaient discuté. Pour ses amis, ce n'était pas grave, même si la jeune femme s'était montrée moins conciliante. Elle avait du mal avec l'homosexualité, la tolérait mais se sentait mal à l'aise, même encore aujourd'hui. Neville, lui, n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient. Dans le monde sorcier, être gay ou lesbienne n'était pas une tare en soi.

Hermione avait tenté de passer outre ses appréhensions, mais ce n'était pas toujours facile. Ils n'en parlaient pas entre eux, préférant ne pas embêter leur amie. De toute manière, ils n'abordaient pas le sujet des amours entre eux, comme si c'était tabou. Ils connaissaient plus ou moins les différentes relations des autres. Ainsi, Neville était sorti après la guerre quelques semaines avec la jeune Hannah Abbot de Poufsoufle, mais ils avaient rapidement rompu. Hermione, elle, était restée en contact avec Viktor Krum, bulgare et ancien champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers en même temps qu'Harry. Elle avait accepté de le revoir, mais ce n'était pas allé plus loin.

Mais pour le dernier de la bande, c'était moins évident. S'il avait été hétérosexuel, tout aurait peut-être été plus simple. Là, il devait d'abord savoir si son prétendant était du même bord que lui et Charlie ne paraissait pas l'être.

Cette histoire commençait à le rendre fou, d'autant que l'odeur suave du dragonnier roux lui parvenait et lui faisait tourner la tête. Le voilà qui perdait tout faculté de raisonnement à cause d'une simple fragrance.

Pour un peu, il en aurait gémi.

Un coup de coude de la part de Ron lui fit retrouver ses esprits et se rendit compte que le père de famille le fixait.

Oh, il avait dû lui poser une question et lui, bête qu'il était, il n'avait rien entendu.

- Pardon ? Navré, j'étais...

- Ailleurs, sourit Arthur. Je te demandais tu savais ce que tu voulais faire plus tard ?

- Auror, répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation. Je sais qu'il reste des Mangemorts en liberté et que leur place est à Azkaban.

- Comme Drago Malefoy ? risqua Ron, léger. Ou sa famille ?

Harry jura mentalement. Il savait qu'entre les deux, il y avait eu une certaine amitié et que le rouquin appréciait le blond, même si le Gryffondor ne voyait pas pourquoi. Pour lui, le fils Malefoy était un crétin, arrogant, manipulateur, lâche et un peu fou.

Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce. Un silence qu'Harry n'aimait pas vraiment.

Pour une fois, il se fit la réflexion que se donner le temps avant de répondre ne serait pas du luxe.

- Non, pas comme Malefoy ou sa famille, dit-il enfin.

Harry n'oubliait pas ce que Drago avait fait au manoir Malefoy quelques mois auparavant. Au lieu de le dénoncer comme il aurait pu le faire, il avait gardé le silence, mentant même pour le sauver. Et Narcissa Malefoy, sa mère, n'avait pas hésité à faire de même au Seigneur des Ténèbres quand ce dernier avait lancé sur son ennemi un _Avada__Kedavra_qui ne l'avait pas tué.

- Ils m'ont sauvé la vie, du moins, Narcissa et Drago. Lucius, en revanche...

Il se tut, ne voulant pas s'appesantir sur le sujet. Non, Lucius Malefoy, Harry ne le portait pas dans son cœur. L'aristocrate blond avait voulu le tuer, plusieurs fois, s'était toujours montré mauvais et c'était lui qui était responsable de l'éducation abominable de son fils.

- Leur procès se tiendra à la fin septembre, lui apprit Ron, comme si ce dernier comptait sur lui pour faire quelque chose.

Le brun comprit aisément ce qu'on attendait de lui, ce que Ron voulait qu'il fasse, et il le ferait. Il était parfaitement au courant de la date du procès. Même reclus, il recevait et lisait la Gazette.

- J'y serai. Je comptais y être.

La tension entre les deux parut disparaître. Ron esquissa un léger sourire mais sans ôter son masque de Serpentard.

Harry sut aussi ce qui le dérangeait réellement, ce qu'il retrouvait chez le cadet Weasley et qui manquait chez son condisciple de Poudlard. Ce dernier portait en permanence un masque impénétrable qui lui donnait l'air de ne rien ressentir, alors que Charlie était plus démonstratif.

- Et concernant tes études ? s'enquit Molly en posant un énorme plateau rempli de petits-fours et de boissons sur la table basse. Servez-vous.

- Je n'ai pas eu mon diplôme cette année à cause des Horcruxes, fit le jeune homme en prenant un verre de jus de citrouille. Mais je voulais passer mes ASPICs, comme tout le monde.

- Tu as toutes les capacités pour rentrer directement en formation, non ? contra Charlie.

- Je veux entrer comme tout le monde par la même porte chez les Aurors, répondit Harry sans rougir – et il ne sut comment il y parvint. Tous ceux qui ont fait cette guerre peuvent y rentrer, du moins ceux qui veulent, mais je sais qu'ils passent comme les autres, les tests de sélection. Pourquoi moi aurais-je le droit à un privilège différent ? Parce que je suis Harry Potter ?

Il planta ses émeraudes dans les saphirs brillants de Charlie qui lui sourit.

- Ce n'est pas une idée qui me plaît. Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette célébrité. Je m'en fiche. Je veux accomplir quelque chose par moi-même, pas seulement parce que j'ai tué Voldemort.

Il releva à peine les frissons dans l'assemblée. C'était un nom qu'il employait depuis des années. La mort de cet individu ne devrait plus faire trembler les gens. Certains parvenaient à bégayer son pseudonyme et d'autres, la plupart, étaient encore sur « Vous-Savez-Qui » et tout autre surnom stupide.

L'attention se tourna avec soulagement vers Neville et Hermione qui avouèrent que ni l'un ni l'autre n'allaient retourner à Poudlard.

En effet, le brun voulait devenir botaniste et avait déjà un stage chez un sorcier botaniste mondialement reconnu : Héliamphore Hybernatus. Il commencerait à la fin du mois de septembre. Sa formation devait durer quatre ans. Autant dire qu'il était plus que ravi. Les plantes, c'était son rayon. Il était aussi doué dans ce domaine que Severus Rogue pour les Potions. Ce qui n'était pas peu dire quand on savait que l'actuel directeur de la Maison Serpentard était un Maître.

Si Neville avait pu intégrer cette formation, c'était grâce à Rogue. Le jeune Gryffondor avait réussi à lui sauver la vie grâce à des plantes qu'il avait gardées précieusement, de même qu'un bézoard, quand il avait su qu'ils risquaient fort de rencontrer Nagini, le serpent de compagnie de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas hésité à les donner à un Rogue agonisant, baignant dans son sang, tout juste attaqué par le boa constrictor femelle. Ils étaient intervenus après le départ du Lord Noir et son animal de compagnie, Horcruxe surprotégé lui aussi.

Pour rembourser sa dette, le directeur des Serpentard – directeur de Poudlard également, mais il avait décidé de laisser sa place à Minerva McGonagall – avait appuyé la candidature de son élève.

Rogue n'avait pas été inquiété de ses activités de Mangemort. Il avait été établi, après vision de ses souvenirs récupérés par Harry, qu'il était bel et bien espion pour Dumbledore, que s'il avait tué ce dernier, c'était parce que le mage lui avait demandé. Il avait donc été déclaré purement et simplement innocent.

Il avait été admis à Sainte-Mangouste et depuis près de quinze jours, avait pris des vacances à durée indéterminée. Il ne serait donc pas là à la rentrée.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, avait décidé d'entrer au Ministère de la Magie, au Département de contrôle et de régulation des créatures magiques. Elle avait créé la SALE, la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes et voulait offrir aux autres créatures plus de libertés.

Le Trio d'Or serait séparé mais qu'importe. Ils auraient des occasions de se voir. Ce serait moins fréquent cela dit.

- C'est bien, fit Molly avec un grand sourire.

- Et... commença Neville en s'attirant les regards de la nombreuse famille, Ginny et Ron, vous... vous faites quoi à la rentrée ?

La rouquine lâcha enfin Harry des yeux quand elle entendit son nom. Elle avait un petit sourire aux lèvres lorsque le brun à lunettes avait avoué qu'il retournait sur les bans de l'école, inquiétant ce dernier.

- Je retourne à Poudlard, fit-elle en se redressant, poitrine en avant, en Sixième Année. Avec la Bataille et tout ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir mon diplôme. Nous n'étions pas avantagés, nous, siffla-t-elle en regardant son frère.

Un ricanement venant de la gauche d'Harry ne passa pas inaperçu. C'était Ron.

- Qui vises-tu par ces propos ? fit-il calmement sans se départir d'un sourire.

- Toi, Ronald ! cingla-t-elle sans même chercher à le cacher.

Tous purent sentir que la discussion parfaitement légère allait dériver en règlements de compte.

- Ginny, prévint Arthur d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Tous étaient parfaitement au courant du manque de considération de la benjamine pour son frère de Serpentard. À Poudlard, elle avait toujours tout fait pour aller colporter à son sujet après son éviction de l'A.D, le tenant pour responsable, jusqu'à ce que les Gryffondor lui demandent d'arrêter et que McGonagall ne la colle suite à une plainte de Neville.

- Moi ? Qu'entends-tu par là ? Que parce que je suis un Serpentard, il est normal que j'aie mon diplôme ?

- Rogue t'a permis d'être avantagé !

- Non, Ginevra, loin de là. Le professeur a estimé important de nous rappeler de ne pas trop nous faire remarquer et de travailler autant que possible. Ce n'est pas parce que le professeur Rogue a été mon directeur de Maison et le directeur de Poudlard qu'il a avantagé tous les Serpentard.

C'était vrai. Certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas pu passer dans la classe supérieure. De même que la plupart des élèves n'ayant pas assez travaillé.

Mais c'était probablement la dernière chose à dire à la benjamine. Elle était sur le point d'exploser, n'attendant qu'un mot pour bondir.

Harry n'était pas très rassuré. Ginny était connue pour ses coups de sang et ses _chauve-furie_ plutôt bien réussis et lui, il était juste à côté de sa cible.

- Menteur ! hurla-t-elle en se levant, renversant son verre de jus de citrouille sur le tapis un peu usé du salon du Terrier.

Elle avait le visage rouge et le souffle court. Sa rage était palpable.

- Ginny ! intervint Molly, outrée par de tels propos dans la bouche de sa fille.

- Quoi, tu vas le défendre ? Ce que je dis est vrai ! Rogue a fait en sorte que les Serpents réussissent.

- Non, Gin', beaucoup ont redoublé parce qu'ils n'ont pas assez travaillé. Comme toi.

- Et comment voulais-tu qu'on fasse ? Hein ? Avec la guerre et les heures de colle qu'on avait à la pelle ? Bien entendu, toi, le parfait Serpent, tu n'en as eu aucune !

- Détrompe-toi, idiote, claqua Ron dont le masque commençait à se fissurer.

Sur son visage, on pouvait lire sa colère. C'était la première fois qu'Harry le voyait exprimer ses sentiments et ce n'était pas plus rassurant que le visage rouge de rage de Ginny. Sauf que celle de Ron paraissait plus maîtrisée.

Ron se leva et releva la manche de son pull fin, dévoilant ainsi plusieurs stries cicatrisées formant une marque des Ténèbres. Ginny pâlit atrocement, toute fureur envolée. Elle se laissa d'ailleurs retomber à sa place.

- Ne pense pas que parce que je suis un Serpent, nous étions protégés. Loin de là. La Maison Serpentard a souffert, comme les autres. Pour beaucoup, il s'agit de futurs Mangemorts. Pense que les Carrow venaient nous voir pour tenter de nous endoctriner. Ceux qui refusaient étaient systématiquement enfermés dans les cachots et parfois corrigés physiquement. Je suis resté en tout près de trois semaines en bas, avec des araignées plus grosses que mon poing. Alors ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores !

- Je... Je ne savais pas, bredouilla Ginny, mal à l'aise.

- Non, c'est évident ! Les Serpentard ne sont pas tous des partisans de V-Vous... Voldemort ! Beaucoup, comme moi, sont restés plusieurs jours en bas. Parfois sans manger ! Théo a failli y rester, tu le savais ? Moi, j'ai gardé et je garderai les marques des sorts d'Alecto Carrow à vie et ce, malgré les soins de Madame Pomfresh ! Ça, ces marques, c'était pour me punir d'avoir refusé de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur Noir. Ils m'ont gravé sa marque hideuse !

Il se rassit alors que dans le salon, un silence pesant régnait. Chacun était mal à l'aise, les aveux de Ron sur les difficiles conditions de vie de l'école durant l'année étaient choquants.

Molly se leva et vint étreindre son fils. Elle était parfaitement au courant, Ron la lui avait montrée avec une certaine honte. Autant dire que la matriarche avait presque exigé que ses enfants ne retournent pas à l'école en janvier, mais aucun des deux n'avait voulu. Parce que son fils avait des amis là-bas qu'il voulait protéger, comme Blaise, Daphné et Drago. Théo était resté chez les parents de sa fiancée Daphné après son coma peu avant les vacances de Noël.

- La guerre n'excuse pas tout, Gin', reprit le roux d'une voix plus calme alors que sa mère s'éloignait. Neville, pour répondre à ta question, à partir de janvier, je rentre au Ministère. Percy a réussi à me trouver une place au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale. Je travaillerai au Bureau international des lois magiques. Je ne serai qu'assistant, mais c'est un bon début.

La discussion reprit plus légèrement. Mais Ginny n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne comprenait pas cette haine qu'elle avait des Serpentard. Certes, ils étaient rusés et habiles manipulateurs, mais tous n'étaient pas mauvais. Et lui avait failli y aller.

Aurait-il été ami avec Ron ? Possible. Ou pas. Les Vert-et-Argent l'auraient très certainement vu comme l'ennemi à abattre. Mais le jeune Weasley était un traître à son sang, comme disaient les sorciers élevés dans la tradition sang-pur, et il avait été accepté par les autres.

Lorsque Molly les pria de passer à table, les conversations dérivèrent sur un autre sujet. Cette fois, Bill et son épouse, Fleur Weasley née Delacour – la quatrième championne de Poudlard, une Française – furent au centre de la discussion. La maîtresse de maison leur reprochait de ne pas avoir encore d'enfants, ce qui ne semblait pas à l'ordre du jour.

Pendant le repas, Harry ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œil à Charlie installé en face de lui. Mais le rouquin ne parut pas le voir puisqu'il passa le déjeuner à discuter avec ses voisins qui se trouvaient être son père et son petit frère Ron.

C'était donc officiel, Charlie n'était pas gay. Le cœur d'Harry se serra dans sa poitrine. Il était malheureux mais prit sur lui. Ce n'était qu'un béguin, n'est-ce pas ? Et les béguins, ça passait. La preuve, il avait été certain d'éprouver une attirance pour Ron, mais quand il ne le voyait pas, il l'oubliait.

Ce devait être pareil avec Charlie. Le contraire était impensable, il ne pouvait pas se produire.

Le brun quitta le Terrier aux environs de dix-sept heures, un peu après le thé et se calfeutra chez lui.

C'était bête comme réaction. Bête et aussi très immature, mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était dur de se sentir rejeté. Pourtant, Charlie ne lui avait donné aucune raison d'espérer. Ils n'avaient même pas parlé ou à peine.

Durant tout le reste de la soirée, Harry resta pelotonné sur son canapé, le regard rivé sur la cheminée allumée, donnant l'impression que le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté la pièce depuis le matin-même. Il avait même remis sa tenue d'intérieur, si peu habillée mais tellement confortable.

Et puis, vers minuit, il se décida enfin à se lever et monter dans sa chambre, le ventre vide. De toute manière, manger aurait été impossible vu la boule logée dans son estomac. Après une rapide toilette, il se glissa entre les draps propres et se laissa aller contre l'oreiller. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité mais cela donnait à Harry une impression de calme et de sérénité. Ça le rassurait.

Dans un soupir, l'ancien Gryffondor ferma les yeux et se tourna sur le côté, bien décidé à oublier ce béguin stupide.

0o0

Cela faisait un an et demi qu'Harry n'avait pas vu Charlie. Le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans et quelques mois avait fini ses études à Poudlard avec des notes remarquables pour ses ASPICs, et avait été reçu haut la main chez les Aurors.

Aujourd'hui, il était stagiaire encore en formation. Le travail lui plaisait même si c'était plus de la paperasse que des missions, mais cela satisfaisait Harry. Il n'intervenait que rarement, uniquement lorsqu'il fallait des renforts et en six mois, ça n'était arrivé qu'une fois, lors d'une affaire de tueur en série sorcier. Ce dernier avait été arrêté, heureusement, mais depuis... plus rien.

Seulement, classer des dossiers, rédiger les rapports des plus gradés ou toute autre tâche administrative n'était pas ennuyante, pas vraiment. Après un an d'action et un an de travail acharné pour obtenir de bonnes notes pendant sa dernière année à Poudlard, Harry avait besoin d'un peu de repos. Alors il profitait de ses trois ans de formation pour le prendre.

Des vacances n'étaient même pas envisageables. Pas du tout même. Il n'en était pas question, Harry ne se voyait pas rester chez lui en permanence. Il ne voyait pas souvent Neville et Hermione, l'un occupé avec Hybernatus et l'autre avec le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques. Ils avaient leur vie, c'était normal. Mais le jeune Potter ne vivait pas vraiment, car entre le travail et sa maison, il ne sortait pas beaucoup.

Rester seul à Square Grimmaurd, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour dépérir. La maison était totalement décrépite, mais le jeune homme n'avait pas le temps du tout pour se charger des travaux et demander à des ouvriers ne lui disait rien.

Mais il était parfaitement au courant que quelque chose devait être fait et vite. Seulement, se lancer dans des travaux seul n'était pas encourageant et Harry n'avait aucune notion de bricolage. Il avait toutes les chances de voir la maison s'écrouler avec lui dessous s'il osait entreprendre quoique ce soit.

Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que vendre cette bicoque serait la meilleure des solutions. Il pourrait s'acheter un appartement neuf. Il pouvait presque assurer que la demeure trouverait acquéreur en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire Quidditch. Après tout, c'était la maison d'Harry Potter.

Non, ce n'était pas de l'arrogance mal placée, loin de là, mais le jeune homme avait vu des petits objets lui ayant soi-disant appartenu être vendus à des prix astronomiques. Une simple plume, par exemple, était partie à plus de trois milles gallions alors qu'Harry l'avait achetée dix mornilles, et ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. C'était effrayant.

Mais ça restait une idée envisageable, parce que le jeune Auror ne pouvait et ne voulait plus voir ces murs suinter l'humidité, sentir le froid pénétrant de l'hiver le glacer jusqu'aux os malgré les couvertures, les vêtements chauds et la cheminée. Il ne supportait plus le souvenir que cette maison lui imposait. C'était celle de son parrain qui était resté enfermé entre ces murs pendant des semaines et Harry prenait le même chemin.

Ce n'était plus possible. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir fou ici. Pourtant, c'était ce qui risquait fort de lui arriver. Dès qu'il mettait un pied hors de cette bicoque, il avait l'impression de quitter une prison et respirait.

À part le soir quand il devait rentrer, le reste du temps, Harry se sentait bien et cela se voyait. Hermione, qui le croisait de temps en temps et mangeait avec lui aux déjeuners, en attestait. Son année d'études à Poudlard et ces six premiers mois de formation chez les Aurors l'avaient transformé.

La brunette savait qu'il n'était pas pleinement heureux néanmoins. Certes, il souriait et riait, mais combien de fois l'avait-elle vu se perdre dans des silences longs, constaté ses yeux partir dans le vague et entendu des soupirs.

Malheureusement, aussi intelligente soit-elle, Hermione ne savait pas ce qui pourrait rendre son ami comme avant. Ils ne parlaient pas de leurs relations respectives, aussi ignorait-elle s'il était en couple, mais elle se doutait que ce n'était pas le cas. Non pas qu'Harry soit laid, non, mais elle connaissait parfaitement ses craintes.

C'était normal, la jeune femme avait les mêmes. Elle avait fait, elle aussi, les frais de sa notoriété acquise durant la guerre et s'était retrouvée à sortir avec un garçon charmant au demeurant, pour retrouver en première page un article où cet abruti racontait leur nuit de débauche alors qu'ils n'avaient strictement rien fait. Depuis, l'ancienne Gryffondor ne se faisait plus avoir et évitait de sortir avec des inconnus. C'était plus sûr.

Neville, lui, s'était montré plus clairvoyant. Il avait préféré ne sortir qu'avec des filles qu'il avait connues. Hannah avait été sa première véritable petite-amie avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Luna Lovegood. Leur relation avait duré six mois avant qu'ils ne rompent d'un commun accord. Et puis, il s'était pris d'affection pour une certaine Elisabeth Corbet, une Serdaigle d'un an de moins que lui. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient encore ensemble. Cela faisait trois mois tout juste. Est-ce que ça durerait ? Lui-même l'ignorait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Harry ? l'appela quelqu'un au beau milieu d'un des couloirs du Ministère.

Le jeune homme se figea avant de se retourner pour voir qui venait de beugler son nom en plein couloir. Sa journée était finie, son patron l'avait flanqué dehors sous prétexte qu'il travaillait trop. En effet, il arrivait tôt, le premier en réalité, et partait dans les tous derniers, ne dormant que quelques heures par nuit.

- C'est une surprise de te voir ici, fit Charlie Weasley en s'approchant de lui.

- Étant donné que je travaille au Ministère... répliqua doucement Harry. Mais je pourrais dire la même chose pour toi.

Il n'avait pas revu Charlie depuis la dernière fois, au Terrier, un an et demi auparavant. Il avait totalement oublié son béguin. Ça avait été long, plus de quatre mois, mais il y était parvenu, à son grand soulagement. Aujourd'hui, il ne ressentait plus rien.

Ou presque.

- C'est vrai, rit le plus âgé des deux. Je suis allé voir Papa et au passage, j'ai croisé Ron.

- Tu n'es pas censé être en Roumanie ? s'enquit Harry plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Oh, fit Charlie, les sourcils froncés et le visage redevenu neutre. À t'entendre, on dirait que je te dérange.

- Non, pas du tout, se hâta de répondre le brun en se frottant les yeux sous ses lunettes. Dure journée. Je ne voulais pas te faire penser que tu... bref.

Charlie balaya l'excuse de la main.

- Alors ? interrogea-t-il. Que deviens-tu ? Maman ne cesse de nous parler à Bill et moi de vous trois et de Ron. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle aurait voulu que vous soyez amis tous les quatre.

- Nous n'aurions pas pu, même si j'apprécie Ron. Mais nous étions à Gryffondor et lui, à Serpentard. Avec Malefoy... enfin, ce n'était pas possible. Je n'ai rien contre eux, ajouta-t-il rapidement.

- Je n'ai jamais pensé le contraire. Dis-moi... tu fais quoi, là, tout de suite ?

Harry s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir, près des ascenseurs pour rejoindre l'atrium et les cheminées, et se tourna vers Charlie qu'il fixa, ahuri. Son vis-à-vis arborait une teinte écrevisse tout à fait intéressante.

On était vendredi soir, et normalement, il allait se terrer chez lui et déprimer tout le week-end.

- Je rentre chez moi, répondit le stagiaire lentement, les sourcils froncés.

- Ça te dirait de... d'aller boire un verre ? Ou manger un morceau.

Le rouquin avait l'air un peu gêné, tandis qu'Harry se demandait s'il avait bien entendu.

- Pardon ?

- Je... c'est gênant, gloussa Charlie en levant les yeux au ciel. Voilà, je voulais savoir si tu étais libre pour qu'on aille prendre un verre.

Le cœur du brun rata un battement. Il se morigéna. Ce n'était rien, sauf une invitation à boire un verre, invitation tout à fait banale.

Pourquoi son cœur se mit soudain à accélérer ? Comme s'il voulait lui faire passer un message. Comme s'il voulait lui signifier que son béguin supposément disparu était bel et bien de retour et que tout ce temps, il l'avait enfoui et non oublié.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas se faire de fausse joie. Il ne devait rien espérer. Alors il se força au calme.

- Pourquoi pas.

Si ça pouvait l'empêcher de rentrer au Square, dans cette baraque glauque et déprimante au possible, Harry était prêt à tout, d'autant qu'il serait en charmante compagnie et que refuser aurait été criminel. De toute manière, ça ne l'engageait à rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je connais un petit bar sympa qui se trouve tout près d'ici. Si ça te dit, bien entendu.

- Oui, fit Harry.

- Par contre, il faudrait que tu changes ta cape contre un manteau. On va dans le monde moldu.

Le brun jeta un sort à sa cape d'hiver qui se transforma en un blouson bien chaud. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les ascenseurs et le futur Auror sentit plusieurs fois, pendant la descente, Charlie se raccrocher à lui au lieu d'attraper les poignées pour se retenir lorsque la cage faisait des embardées. Le niveau des Aurors était au deuxième. Ce n'était donc pas très long. En théorie. Mais là, Harry n'avait eu de cesse de sentir la main de son voisin sur son épaule ou sur sa taille.

En soi, le contact n'était pas désagréable, mais il avait tendance à faire accélérer le rythme cardiaque du jeune Potter.

Non, son béguin n'avait pas disparu, bien au contraire. Il était même revenu au triple galop ! C'était ennuyant, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ce genre de choses ?

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'Atrium, l'ancien Gryffondor pouvait presque encore percevoir la main brûlante de Charlie sur son épaule alors que le dragonnier l'avait enlevée.

Ils traversèrent le grand hall, Harry saluant des connaissances rencontrées ça et là, discutant parfois quelques instants avant de rejoindre enfin les passages plus ou moins dérobés et étonnants pour accéder au monde moldu. Le plus jeune suivait son aîné. Il connaissait le Ministère pour y avoir déambulé plusieurs fois à travers les étages pour rencontrer Untel ou Untel. Mais Charlie aussi puisqu'il n'hésita pas une fois lorsqu'il fallut bifurquer.

- Tu viens souvent ici ? s'enquit Harry finalement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée des visiteurs.

- Quand j'étais petit, on venait avec Papa, Bill et Percy. Quand les jumeaux ont eu l'âge, ils ne sont venus qu'une fois et vu les bêtises qu'ils ont faites, ils n'y ont pas remis les pieds. Donc, oui, je venais assez souvent. Deux à trois fois par an. La dernière fois, Fred et George avaient six ans, j'en avais onze et c'était juste avant ma première rentrée à Poudlard. Août 1984.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand les élèves rentraient à douze ans ? Et puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Charlie devait être né à la fin de l'année.

- Je suis de la fin de l'année, confirma Charlie en tenant la porte pour pénétrer dans la cabine téléphonique qui les mènerait à la surface. 12 décembre.

C'était exigu. Ils étaient tous les deux collés l'un contre l'autre. Harry pouvait sentir contre lui la chaleur du corps désirable de son voisin.

Fichu désir et fichu béguin qui n'avait pas été fichu de disparaître ! Il avait dix-neuf ans, il n'était donc plus un adolescent en manque !

- Oh, répondit Harry.

Une date à se souvenir. C'était treize jours avant Noël... lui qui n'avait pas la mémoire pour ce genre de chose, il allait devoir trouver un moyen de la retenir. Il se souvenait, pour avoir reçu des coups quand il avait posé pour la cinquième fois la question, de la date d'anniversaire d'Hermione. Son amie avait presque un an de plus que lui. Elle était née en septembre 1979, le dix-sept. Quant à Neville, c'était simple de s'en rappeler, il était né un jour avant Harry.

- Je saurai te rappeler cette date en temps voulu, rit Charlie en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Je compte bien avoir un cadeau de ta part.

- J'en attends un en retour, sourit son interlocuteur.

- Bien entendu, cela va sans dire, répondit le roux avant de prendre le combiné qui pendait lamentablement au bout de son fil et de faire le numéro un avec le cadran circulaire.

Pour descendre, il fallait composer un code. Pour l'avoir fait plusieurs fois, Harry s'en souvenait parfaitement : six, deux, quatre, quatre et deux. Mais pour monter, c'était le « un ».

Ils sortirent de la cabine aux vitres cassées et se retrouvèrent dans le monde moldu. Personne ne les avait vus apparaître de nulle part, ou si c'était le cas, aucun n'avait semblé surpris.

La première fois qu'Harry avait pris cette entrée, il avait été abasourdi en voyant que les moldus étaient passés outre. Il avait appris plus tard que tout ce qui entourait le Ministère était soumis à des sortilèges d'illusions. Il s'était dit, ce jour-là, qu'il avait été stupide de penser qu'un tel bâtiment en plein cœur du Londres moldu n'était pas protégé.

Harry passait rarement par l'entrée des visiteurs, mais quand ça lui arrivait, il se pressait loin du bâtiment. L'endroit était miteux : les immeubles étaient bas, les murs étaient couverts de graffitis et il y avait un pub plus sordide que la taverne la Tête de Sanglier à Pré-au-Lard, c'était pour dire.

Le duo se dirigea vers un pub situé à quelques rues de là, non loin du quartier où se trouvait le Ministère.

- Histoire de ne pas être dans l'embarras et de pouvoir y réfléchir au calme, parce que j'ai encore un peu de temps, tu souhaites quoi comme cadeau ? s'enquit Harry le plus sérieusement du monde.

Charlie rit de nouveau. C'était un son grave qui fit frissonner le brun. Mais pourquoi était-il encore attiré par le deuxième enfant Weasley ? Fichues hormones.

- Toi ?

Harry s'étouffa avec sa propre salive et eut une quinte de toux.

- Hey ? Je rigolais. Je n'aurais pas dit une telle chose si j'avais eu la moindre idée de ta réaction.

Le brun ne vit pas la lueur de déception dans le regard bleu, tout occupé qu'il était à respirer.

- Ça va ! Ne dis pas des choses pareilles, Charlie ! Jamais, ou tu réussiras là où Voldemort a échoué. Je tiens à la vie, moi !

- Je ne voulais pas te tuer, beau brun. Allez viens, on va au pub. J'ai envie de boire quelque chose.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bar moldu situé à quelques pas de là et se posèrent à une table avant de retirer leur manteau. Harry espérait que Charlie savait se débrouiller dans ce monde. Les boissons n'étaient pas les mêmes que chez les sorciers.

- Tu as de l'argent moldu ? demanda-t-il soudain.

Lui-même en avait sur lui. Il avait toujours quelques livres sterling.

- Oui, un peu. Je viens souvent ici. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que nous n'avons pas fini notre conversation.

- À quel sujet ? Ah, le Ministère.

C'était, en soi, un sujet peu passionnant, mais Harry se sentait capable d'écouter Charlie pendant des heures.

À ce stade, une chose était certaine, ce béguin n'en était plus un. C'était plus fort.

- Je venais souvent au Ministère avec Papa. Et puis, quand j'ai fini Poudlard et que je suis parti en Roumanie, je venais par mes propres moyens. Donc oui, je connais bien.

- Depuis quand tu es en Roumaine ?

- Houlà. Heu... laisse-moi réfléchir. J'ai fini Poudlard en 1991, je suis parti en 1992, le temps de faire l'entraînement. Donc ça fait... presque huit ans.

- Un entraînement ? releva Harry, surpris.

Charlie allait répondre quand une serveuse s'approcha et leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire. L'établissement préparant des repas chauds, ils commandèrent leur dîner, hamburger-frites et bière, et gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'éloigne.

- Oui, un entraînement. Tu ne deviens pas dresseur comme ça. Parce qu'on est tout de même lâchés dans la nature, devant des monstres de cinq mètres de haut, crachant du feu. Tu ne peux pas te lancer dans l'opération sans un minimum de préparation.

- Un an ?

- Il faut au moins ça. En fait, tu apprends certains sorts médicaux, tu as une formation en potions, en premiers secours et en dressage. C'est assez difficile et physique. Pourquoi, ça te tente ?

- Non, pas du tout. Avec la formation des Aurors, j'en ai bien assez. Mais c'était juste pour savoir.

Un silence apaisant s'installa et Harry laissa son regard courir sur les autres clients du pub. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, une dizaine. Mais il était encore tôt et le quartier n'était pas très bien fréquenté à cette heure-là. Mais peu importait, Harry et Charlie étaient armés et pouvaient se défendre.

- Dis-moi, fit soudain le roux en triturant nerveusement les dents de sa fourchettes, le regard rivé sur la table en bois. Ma question va te paraître étrange...

- Pose toujours, répondit Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Quand on lui disait une telle chose, ça n'était jamais vraiment bon signe.

- Je vais être franc avec toi...

Non, ce n'était vraiment pas bon signe. Pendant un instant, le brun se dit qu'il allait peut-être décamper pour rentrer chez lui et ne pas entendre ce que Charlie voulait lui dire.

- Si je suis venu au Ministère, ce n'était pas uniquement pour Ron. J'avais bon espoir de... de te voir.

Pardon ? Harry avait mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Charlie n'avait pas prononcé ces mots ! Ce n'était pas possible !

Le cœur du brun battait furieusement dans sa poitrine.

- Me voir ? répéta-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Il avait l'impression que son sang avait déserté son visage et que sa tête tournait un peu, voire beaucoup.

- Comment te dire ça sans que tu ne prennes la fuite ? Tu me plais.

- Je...

Quoi ? Comment ça, il lui plaisait ? Non, Charlie ne pouvait pas lui avoir dit une telle chose, pas maintenant ! Ou peut-être que si, maintenant.

- Je sais que tu ne sors pas avec beaucoup de monde, malgré les journaux. Je sais aussi que, malgré ce qu'on dit de toi dans la presse, tu as besoin de certitudes. Ce que je peux comprendre... Merlin, j'ai l'impression de parler pour ne rien dire et toi, tu me regardes comme si j'étais un débile profond. Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là et que je vais te laisser.

Il se leva et commença à récupérer ses affaires pour quitter le pub. Harry était parfaitement au courant que si Charlie partait maintenant, ils ne se reverraient plus et ça, le brun ne pourrait pas le supporter. Parce qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'oublier en pensant que le dragonnier n'était pas intéressé, il le pourrait encore moins en sachant que ce dernier était attiré par lui.

- Attends, fit-il en posant sa main sur celle du dragonnier pour le retenir. Reste. Je suis assez surpris de cet aveu. Je... je crois que je ne m'y attendais pas du tout.

- Donc... reprit Charlie, soulagé de ne pas devoir s'enfuir lâchement comme le Serpentard qu'il n'était pas, tu n'as rien vu ?

- Voir quoi ?

Le deuxième des enfants Weasley partit dans un fou rire inquiétant qui fit se retourner sur eux la population du pub. Mais ces derniers retournèrent à leurs conversations feutrées.

- Merlin, dit-il après s'être calmé et une fois assis à sa place, j'ai essayé de... et tu n'as rien vu ?

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, accablé avant de se redresser et de fermer les yeux.

- Je comprends mieux certaines choses. Notamment l'année dernière, à la maison.

- Parce que tu me draguais ? s'étonna Harry en hurlant presque.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment Charlie avait-il fait une telle chose alors que lui, Harry Potter n'avait rien vu ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ? Ça a l'air de te surprendre.

- Assez, oui. J'ai souvenance de toi qui ne m'as regardé qu'une fois. Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole et...

- Ça va, je crois que j'ai compris, soupira Charlie en se passant une main lasse sur son visage. Je suis mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et moi donc.

- Parce que... non ! Tu...

- Je suis attiré par toi, confia Harry avec franchise.

Autant avouer la vérité. Mais cela sembla surprendre le roux qui avait la bouche grande ouverte.

- Nous sommes donc deux personnes, soit très discrètes dans leur flirt, soit mauvaises.

- Le terme discret sonne mieux à l'oreille, rit Harry, le visage rouge écrevisse malgré son amusement de la situation.

Ils venaient ni plus ni moins de se déclarer leur flamme de la façon la moins romantique qui soit.

- Mais c'est vrai que nous sommes mauvais. Ça remonte à quand ?

- Quand je t'ai vu au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Je sais, tu étais trop jeune. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas approché. L'année dernière, au repas familial, je voulais parler avec toi, mais tu paraissais tellement... je ne sais pas comment dire ça. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien, le regard plongé dans ton assiette, à manger à peine. Et puis, tu es parti sans que je ne puisse te retenir. J'aurais bien voulu te le dire ce jour-là, mais bon... voilà, maintenant, tu le sais. Et toi ?

Lorsqu'Harry se mit à rire, encore une fois, Charlie sut qu'il venait de dire quelque chose. Il ne savait pas encore si c'était bon ou mauvais.

- Merlin, sans vouloir t'offenser, Charlie, nous sommes deux débiles. Regarde-nous. On s'est vu en même temps, on a eu le béguin au même moment et, au même repas... on a eu la même réaction.

- Non !

- Et si. Au Tournoi des Trois sorciers, je t'ai vu. Mais après, l'année suivante, je pensais que c'était Ron. Vous vous ressemblez, ajouta Harry précipitamment. Je savais qu'en le regardant, il me manquait quelque chose. Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver ce que c'était. En te voyant l'année dernière, j'ai su. Mais tu paraissais occupé. Ça m'a... brisé le cœur, d'une certaine manière, et j'ai tout fait pour t'oublier. Mais, sans vraiment de succès apparemment, puisque... bref.

Il n'allait tout de même pas avouer que lorsque son ami – petit-ami ? – lui avait touché le bras, il s'était senti frissonner. C'était digne d'une fille ça, non ?

- J'ai honte.

- Moi aussi, déclara le rouquin en secouant la tête devant tant de bêtises.

Et c'était à Gryffondor.

- Donc, ce soir, c'était une sorte de rendez-vous galant, affirma plus que ne le demanda Harry.

- C'est ça. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu choisir un autre endroit. Mais je préférais ne pas prendre de risque au cas où tu aurais refusé.

- C'était légitime, admit Harry.

- Ron ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama le brun en se demandant si le jeune homme avait toute sa tête.

- Non, pardon, gloussa Charlie. J'étais en train de me repasser ce que tu m'avais dit. Tu étais attiré par Ron ?

- Oh. Je croyais l'être, mais je te l'ai dit, c'était toi que je voyais en lui. Bref... hum, on... est quoi toi et moi ?

Il voulait changer de sujet. C'était un peu gênant de parler de sa prétendue attirance pour Ron.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Charlie honnêtement. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de petits-amis donc... mais je pense qu'il doit y avoir un protocole, non ? Cela dit, vu la déclaration de nos sentiments respectifs, je pense qu'on peut l'envoyer voir ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ?

- Certes, mais il y a une règle que tu te dois de respecter, répliqua doucement Harry qui n'arrivait pas à se dire que ses fantasmes les plus fous allaient se réaliser.

D'accord, ce n'en était pas un, c'était davantage un rêve qu'un fantasme. Dans ces derniers, Harry s'imaginait au septième ciel. Et dans ceux les plus fous... il allait devoir s'arrêter d'y penser tout de suite s'il ne voulait pas sauter sur Charlie.

C'était étrange que ses désirs osent se manifester maintenant alors que durant les dix-huit mois précédents, ça avait été le néant. L'esprit était un peu fou. Du moins celui d'Harry.

- Ah ? fit l'éleveur, étonné.

- Une question incontournable.

- Laquelle ?

- Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

- Je peux y répondre ou je dois absolument te le demander ?

- Tu peux y répondre.

- Bien, c'est oui.

Un immense sourire éclaira les deux visages. La serveuse en profita pour venir vers eux, assiettes en main. En les voyant aussi heureux, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour sans bien connaître les raisons de cette démonstration de bonheur.

Sans se lâcher des yeux, les deux hommes mangèrent leur dîner puis payèrent leur repas quand la serveuse revint pour l'addition, et récupérèrent leurs affaires. Harry emmena Charlie hors de l'établissement en lui tenant fermement la main et transplana sans mot dire dans le petit square, en face de sa maison.

Le brun s'empressa alors de le faire rentrer chez lui pour éviter les journalistes qui pourraient être cachés dans les environs malgré les sorts de sécurité apposés sur la maison et ses alentours. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire la Une le lendemain.

- Désolé, s'excusa Harry quand ils pénétrèrent dans le hall sombre, au papier peint poussiéreux et vieilli.

Les couleurs d'un vert sombre étaient passées par le temps. Le porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de troll était encore dans l'entrée, de même que le portrait bruyant de Lady Black qui ne cessait d'hurler des insanités dès que quelqu'un faisait trop de bruit. Là, elle dormait derrière son voile noir qui cachait le tableau. Harry récupéra les vestes pour les poser sur le porte-manteau et lui désigna une porte fermée.

- Viens, allons dans le salon. On y sera mieux et c'est une des pièces que je préfère.

Il le conduisit donc dans le séjour plongé dans la pénombre. On ne distinguait que quelques braises rougeoyantes dans la cheminée, charbons ardents qu'Harry eut tôt fait de ranimer en mettant une bûche dans l'âtre. Les flammes repartirent et éclairèrent un peu la pièce, du moins, le canapé situé juste en face et un petit guéridon.

- J'ai beaucoup de travaux à faire, mais me lancer me fait un peu peur, avoua Harry, mal à l'aise par l'état pitoyable de sa maison.

Mais Charlie l'attrapa et le serra contre lui. De son petit-ami – le terme lui plaisait beaucoup – il voyait ses yeux bleus qui pétillaient et son sourire, le reste était gommé.

Le roux était beau, de l'avis d'Harry. Très beau même. Son regard azur lui donnait un air mutin, ses tâches de rousseur étaient si nombreuses qu'il semblait bronzé et il avait un côté un peu sauvage. Ses cheveux de feu, attachés en catogan, accentuaient ce côté.

Oui, il était beau.

- Ça n'a aucune importance l'état de ta maison. Je vis sous une tente la plupart du temps, alors pour moi, ici, c'est le grand luxe.

Les bras du dragonnier autour de sa taille empêchèrent Harry de répondre. Il avait chaud et ce n'était à cause du feu dans la cheminée. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de ceux de son vis-à-vis, sauf pour dériver parfois vers la bouche tentante.

Il avait envie de se lancer, mais se sentait bien là, dans le giron rassurant du roux. Ses propres mains étaient contre les pectoraux développés qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses paumes.

Charlie, lui, ne se donna pas la peine de se demander si oui ou non, il avait le droit de se pencher et d'embrasser les lèvres brillantes qui l'attiraient. D'autant qu'un petit bout de langue rose ne cessait de passer et repasser, l'hypnotisant.

Non, il ne réfléchit pas au fait qu'Harry pourrait le repousser. Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon et le sentit frissonner. Il perçut les deux mains du brun dériver de son buste à sa taille dans une caresse douce alors que leurs lèvres bougeaient doucement contre leurs jumelles. C'était doux, sensuel et amoureux.

Mais bien vite, le désir prit le pas sur le reste et Charlie entraîna Harry vers le canapé sur lequel il l'allongea et s'étendit sur lui, sans lâcher ses lèvres.

Le baiser gagna encore en intensité et bientôt les mains parcoururent les corps avec frénésie pour dégager les vêtements en trop et accéder à la peau. Les robes volèrent, de même que les pantalons et les tee-shirts. Le couple ne se soucia pas de l'endroit où les affaires atterrirent, plus préoccupé par dévorer l'autre avec application.

- A-Attends, souffla Harry avant de repousser doucement Charlie pour reprendre une profonde inspiration.

- Quoi ?

- Tu... veux le faire ?

- Heu... répondit Charlie en se redressant pour s'asseoir sur le bassin de son – futur – amant.

Oui, il voulait le faire, mais uniquement si Harry était d'accord, ce qui, au vu de l'érection qu'il arborait et que le dragonnier sentait sous ses fesses, était une affirmation.

Presque de façon sadique, le roux se frotta légèrement contre la bosse proéminente dans le caleçon de son partenaire, faisant couiner et gémir ce dernier.

- Serpentard ! hoqueta Harry quand sa verge se retrouva comprimée sous les fesses du jeune homme.

- Hum, Ron dirait que ce n'est pas une insulte, que les Serpentard sont réfléchis et savent prendre des décisions qui peuvent leur sauver la vie.

- La fuite, gloussa le brun avant de gémir sous les attentions de son amant.

- Peut-être. En tout cas, selon lui, les Gryffondor sont fous. Il l'affirme haut et fort et surtout pendant les déjeuners alors qu'il est entouré de Lions.

- Il est aussi fou que nous alors.

- Sans aucun doute, c'est un Lion dans l'âme, même si le Choixpeau l'a réparti ailleurs. Alors ?

- Alors ?

Charlie esquissa un sourire séducteur et se pencha de nouveau vers Harry avant de lui ravir les lèvres dans un baiser époustouflant qu'ils ne rompirent qu'après quelques minutes. Les mains étaient occupées à retirer la dernière barrière restante, toujours sans se séparer.

Une fois totalement nus, ils gémirent lorsque les érections se touchèrent.

Le brun haleta et colla le corps de Charlie contre le sien. Il voulait le faire, vraiment. Sa question était juste pour savoir, mais il le voulait. Si son amant l'avait refusé, il aurait accepté, bien entendu.

Ils se séparèrent quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de souffle. Le plus âgé se redressa, le nez dans le cou du jeune homme qu'il parsema de baisers aériens. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un râle de plaisir.

Merlin, c'était trop bon.

Merlin, faites que personne n'ait la mauvaise idée de débarquer ici.

Merlin, ne restez pas là.

Harry n'avait plus aucune pensée cohérente, tandis que le corps de Charlie, ses mains et sa bouche faisaient des merveilles sur lui.

Il cria quand les lèvres de son amant se posèrent _là_, sur son érection palpitante.

Le roux ne l'avala pas, il se contenta de lécher à peine le gland violacé et de déposer des baisers aériens le long de la verge. Mais rien que ce contact était pour le brun divin.

Puis la bouche remonta doucement le long de la ligne de poils foncés qui partaient sous le nombril, s'arrêta près du petit trou et le caressa de sa langue, avant de continuer son ascension, embrassant et léchant avec dévotion ce corps offert. Charlie était sourd aux marmonnements incompréhensibles d'Harry, à ses mains arrimées dans ses cheveux qui tentaient de le soumettre à leur volonté. Il ne désirait qu'une chose : envoyer son amant au septième ciel lentement et par ses seuls moyens.

De son côté, la pauvre victime se mordillait les lèvres pour ne pas crier.

- 'Lie ! hurla finalement l'ancien Gryffondor quand la main calleuse du dragonnier vint enserrer son pénis dur comme la pierre.

- Chut, petit Lion, tu vas affoler les voisins, sourit le tortionnaire en revenant poser ses lèvres sur celles, rouges à force d'être maltraitées par ses dents, de son petit-ami.

Il aimait le rendre fou et le voir perdre pied. Il jubilait en sachant que c'était de son seul fait.

- Merlin !

- Oui, mon chéri, Merlin me va aussi.

- S'il te plaît, souffla Harry quand la main s'écarta de la zone la plus sensible de son anatomie.

- Que veux-tu ?

- Toi.

Il était prêt maintenant à aller plus loin, comme si Charlie n'avait fait cela que pour le faire accepter la perspective de faire l'amour avec lui. Mais Harry n'avait jamais eu à faire un choix, à décider, il avait su, dès l'instant où son amant l'avait étendu sur le canapé, qu'ils se lieraient de façon charnelle au moins une fois.

- Mais encore ?

- Que tu viennes en moi.

- D'accord.

Le jeune Potter avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles, des amants d'un soir pour oublier son amour – c'était maintenant une certitude, il l'aimait – pour l'éleveur de dragons.

Ce dernier l'embrassa avec passion, comme pour le remercier avant de se redresser sur ses genoux. Il contempla le corps alangui sur le canapé et frissonna. Cet être parfait était à lui, entièrement, et il en était le plus heureux des hommes.

Il avait réussi à capturer son cœur – le sien étant à Harry depuis près de cinq ans – sa vie était donc parfaite.

Avec douceur, Charlie releva les jambes de son amant et les plia. Harry se laissa entièrement faire, abandonné, les yeux clos et la bouche entrouverte. Ses joues rougies par le plaisir étaient un appel à la débauche, ses lèvres gonflées donnaient envie de fondre dessus et de les mordiller avec appétit.

Les genoux remontés et largement écartés sur sa poitrine, Harry avait pleinement confiance en son partenaire. Son intimité était dévoilée totalement sous les yeux emplis d'envie de Charlie. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

Le grand roux présenta trois doigts devant la bouche de son compagnon qui s'empressa de les happer pour les lécher consciencieusement, faisant jouer sa langue sur les phalanges comme si c'était un sexe, le regard planté dans les yeux azur de son vis-à-vis.

Une fois bien humidifiés, Charlie les retira de la bouche tentante et les approcha de l'anus. Le premier doigt passa parfaitement. Le rectum se dilata pour le laisser entrer.

Sans se presser, Charlie explora l'intérieur brûlant et se plut à imaginer son sexe au plus profond de ces chairs frémissantes. Celui-ci eut d'ailleurs un sursaut. Quand il fut certain qu'un deuxième doigt serait toléré, il inséra son index. Mais cette fois, il nota une franche grimace chez son amant.

- Ça va aller, fit-il pour le rassurer.

Tout en douceur, il entama des va-et-vient en prenant garde à dilater la petite ouverture plissée pour faciliter l'entrée de son pénis.

Rien qu'à l'imaginer _là_, Charlie le sentit tressauter et involontairement, tapa la petite glande qui fit hoqueter Harry.

- Encore, supplia le brun d'une voix rauque.

Son compagnon ne se fit pas priver et frappa une nouvelle fois la prostate avant de s'arrêter. Il voulait qu'Harry jouisse, certes, mais uniquement quand lui serait enfoui au plus profond de ses chairs.

- Charlie, se plaignit justement le pauvre Lion qui se tortillait pour avoir plus de contacts.

- J'arrive, souffla le dragonnier dans le creux de l'oreille avant de le gratifier d'un baiser sur la tempe.

Il appela d'un _accio_ en informulé et sans baguette, l'item qui vola jusqu'à lui et d'un geste précis, jeta un sort de lubrification sur son pénis et sur l'anus du brun. Puis, lentement, en se retenant, il pénétra Harry qui poussa un couinement de douleur.

Sa dernière fois remontait à quelques mois, avant son entrée chez les Aurors et ce n'était pas lui qui était en dessous. C'était avec un certain Martin qu'il avait rencontré à une soirée à laquelle il avait été obligé d'aller. Hermione l'avait poussé à quitter le Square Grimmaurd pour se détendre un peu et voir du monde. Il avait passé sa nuit entre les fesses de ce Martin et au petit matin, s'était enfui.

Non, il n'était pas fier de lui, il avait honteusement profité d'un homme qui avait voulu s'envoyer en l'air avec le Survivant.

Une chance, rien n'avait filtré. Il ignorait encore qu'Hermione était passée par là et que le pauvre Martin ne se souvenait de rien.

Là, il n'était pas question de faire pareil, parce qu'il le voulait vraiment, et parce qu'il aimait Charlie.

Une fois son amant à l'intérieur, celui-ci ne bougea plus et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Ça faisait mal, son anus était inconfortablement et douloureusement écarté et le sexe de Charlie trop imposant pour le trou qu'il remplissait.

Les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne fasse le moindre geste. Ils restèrent là, l'un au-dessus de l'autre, le souffle court et la même envie de gémir, même si ce n'était pas pour la même chose.

Lorsque la douleur reflua enfin, Harry esquissa un mouvement, donnant ainsi le signal qu'attendait son plus âgé. Charlie entama de longs et profonds va-et-vient, faisant gémir voire crier son partenaire. Il n'hésitait pas à ressortir presque entièrement pour le pénétrer de nouveau avec force, lui faisant voir des étoiles à chaque frôlement de sa prostate.

C'était tellement bon. C'était tellement bon qu'aucun des deux ne voulut que cet instant ne s'arrête.

Le roux sentait son sexe être comprimé délicieusement entre les chairs brûlantes. Il était parfaitement bien là et refusait de quitter cet antre.

Le brun enserra la taille du dragonnier de ses jambes et l'agrippa par les épaules pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser, se moquant éperdument des coups de dents qu'ils se donnèrent involontairement. Sa langue chercha sa jumelle et l'entraîna dans une danse endiablée alors que les deux corps s'imbriquaient l'un dans l'autre, en sueur.

L'instant était parfait et les coups de reins puissants faisaient bouger et grincer le canapé.

Aidé par le dossier et un accoudoir, le rythme s'accéléra encore et Harry fut obligé de lâcher la bouche de Charlie, avec regret, et rejeter la tête en arrière pour crier à chaque coup de butoir lorsque sa prostate était malmenée.

Ses ongles se plantèrent dans le dos de son amant tandis que celui-ci augmentait encore si cela était possible la cadence, mordant le cou sensible de son Lion dans l'action.

C'était bon. Mais c'était presque trop bon justement.

Le plaisir montait encore et toujours et Harry se sentait proche. Il voulait cependant que cet instant où ils étaient imbriqués l'un dans l'autre dure jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Harry se tendit soudain et éjacula à longs traits grumeleux entre eux alors que Charlie continuait d'aller et venir en lui jusqu'à jouir à son tour dans un râle. Il s'effondra ensuite sur le brun.

Ils étaient haletants, tous les deux et chacun chercha à reprendre une respiration normale, sentant le souffle de l'autre.

Quand le dragonnier chercha à se redresser pour sortir de l'antre accueillant, Harry le retint.

- Reste, s'il te plaît.

- Mais...

- Reste, un peu.

Et Charlie se laissa aller entre les bras de son amant. Il posa sa tête contre la poitrine encore luisante de sueur et soupira de bonheur. Il était bien là, à sa place.

Lorsqu'il bougea légèrement, son pénis, redevenu mou, se libéra de sa prison de chair. Mais ce n'était pas important, ni pour lui, ni pour Harry qui se moquait éperdument que son canapé soit taché par les fluides.

Ils restèrent là, dans le silence à peine troublé par le crépitement du feu de cheminée et puis, le brun marmonna un _accio_ pour attirer à lui une couverture et les recouvrit tous les deux. Il se cala confortablement contre Charlie et ferma les yeux pour s'endormir enfin, bercé par la respiration déjà profonde de son amant qui avait rejoint le pays des rêves.

Ils ne se réveillèrent pas avant six heures le lendemain. Aucun n'avait vraiment bougé, le canapé étroit n'offrant pas vraiment cette possibilité. Mais Harry avait trouvé le moyen de s'enrouler autour du dragonnier, comme s'il avait peur de le voir s'envoler.

L'autre n'était pas parti.

Quand le plus âgé ouvrit enfin les yeux, il tomba sur un jeune homme encore dans les bras de Morphée et sourit.

En allant voir son frère au Ministère, il avait vraiment espéré rencontrer Harry. Il était en Angleterre depuis quelques jours et passait tous les soirs, aux mêmes heures pour le guetter et tenter de boire un verre pour lui dévoiler ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'Harry était enfin apparu, l'éleveur n'avait pas hésité. Au final, il ne regrettait pas du tout. Ça s'était passé mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et espérait que son compagnon ne regrettait rien non plus.

Certes, ils étaient ensemble, mais Harry pourrait déplorer que tout soit allé trop vite pour lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas eu l'air de s'en soucier.

Charlie pensa rapidement à sa mère qui devait se demander où il était passé, étant donné qu'il avait été plus que vague ces derniers temps sur ses départs du Terrier, quand tout le monde rentrait chez lui. Et hier soir, il n'était pas revenu à la maison. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que sa charmante maman ne s'inquiéterait pas et surtout, qu'elle ne viendrait pas lui demander des explications.

Il avait vingt-sept ans et estimait avoir passé l'âge de rendre des comptes.

- Charlie ? marmonna Harry les yeux encore fermés.

L'interpellé se demanda si le jeune homme était conscient ou non. Mais quand il le vit papillonner des paupières, il sut que son amant était réveillé.

- Il est quelle heure ?

Le plus éveillé des deux regarda autour de lui afin d'avoir une réponse, mais la seule lumière venait de la cheminée. Du feu de la veille ne subsistaient plus que les braises rougeoyantes sous la cendre. Sous leur maigre couverture, les deux hommes n'avaient pas chaud.

- Pas plus de six heures, je pense, devina Charlie.

Un tempus lui donna raison et Harry gémit avant de se serrer contre le corps chaud du roux.

- Je ne veux pas me lever, grogna-t-il.

- Tu travailles le samedi ?

- Quoi ? s'étonna le brun en sortant son nez du cou offert.

Et puis, il se rappela. C'était samedi, le début du week-end. Il sourit contre la peau.

Il était avec Charlie et n'avait pas à le quitter pour aller travailler. C'était bien, c'était même parfait.

- Tu restes ? proposa-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange, mais je doute que ça soit un véritable problème, répondit le jeune Weasley en lui faisant un clin d'œil suggestif.

Harry esquissa un autre sourire.

0o0

Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et une année qu'ils vivaient en Roumanie.

Au début de leur relation, ils avaient essayé de se voir une fois par semaine, mais même si les déplacements étaient rapides, ça avait été plutôt contraignant. Les Portoloins devaient être demandés au Ministère deux mois à l'avance. Avec les horaires d'Harry, voir aussi loin n'était pas possible. Ne restaient que les vols en balai, la cheminette – oubliée immédiatement parce c'était aussi difficile de relier deux cheminées et long qu'avoir une autorisation pour les Portoloin – et le transplanage.

Harry avait opté pour le dernier, plus simple, mais il devait penser à s'arrêter en Allemagne. Il n'était pas assez entraîné pour faire directement Londres-Bicaz et ensuite, faire trois kilomètres au sud pour arriver dans la réserve.

À cause de cette distance, ils avaient même failli rompre. C'était à cause d'une erreur, mais c'était ce qui avait poussé Harry à quitter l'Angleterre.

Aucun n'était du genre trop jaloux ou possessif, mais quand Charlie avait vu son amant dans les journaux, en train d'embrasser avec passion une brune à forte poitrine, il avait vu rouge. Harry avait eu beau tenter de s'expliquer, le roux n'avait rien voulu entendre et lui avait interdit de venir le voir alors qu'ils avaient prévu un week-end en amoureux.

Autant dire que le Survivant l'avait très mal vécu, non seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas compris, mais aussi parce qu'il s'était senti rejeté et que cela faisait mal.

Au final, sur la photographie à la Une de tous les tabloïds sorciers, il n'avait été nullement question d'Harry mais d'un certain Andrew Waber, sosie officiel du Survivant que le Ministère employait quand il fallait montrer le Sauveur. Ce dernier était parfaitement au courant et l'acceptait puisqu'il refusait de répondre à la moindre question.

Andrew avait profité de son statut mais devait faire attention à la réputation de celui qu'il remplaçait. C'était dans son contrat.

Charlie, lui, n'était pas au courant de cette supercherie, tout comme la majorité du monde sorcier qui ne voyait lors des galas ou cérémonies, qu'Harry Potter. Il ne s'agissait en fait que d'Andrew avec un sort de confusion pour faire croire que c'était Potter.

Quand le dragonnier l'avait appris par son père, il avait tout de suite filé chez son compagnon pour s'excuser, mais ce dernier avait refusé catégoriquement de le voir et l'avait renvoyé avec hargne.

Cet incident aurait pu sonner la fin de leur couple si Charlie n'avait pas tout fait pour se faire pardonner.

Cela remontait à un an et depuis, ils étaient bien ensemble. Harry avait fini par quitter les Aurors et s'était installé en Roumanie un mois plus tard. Il avait trouvé un emploi rapidement au Ministère Roumain, au Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale et devait faire le même genre de travail que Ron. Ils travaillaient d'ailleurs en collaboration.

C'était l'idée de son amant et depuis qu'il y était, Harry s'épanouissait.

Il avait quitté sans vraiment de regrets l'Angleterre. Tout le monde avait été mis au courant, y compris Neville et Hermione qui avaient plus ou moins compris pourquoi. L'information avait été relayée dans les journaux du monde sorcier et personne, pas même des Beuglantes, n'avait pu retenir leur héros, bien au contraire.

Quant à ses amis, ils avaient eux aussi tenté de le raisonner, mais quand ils avaient compris qu'il serait peut-être plus heureux loin de l'Angleterre, ils n'avaient plus rien dit. Hermione avait pleuré en se lamentant de la distance qui allait les séparer. Neville, plus terre à terre, lui avait fait promettre de leur écrire souvent et de revenir chez lui, en Angleterre, de temps en temps pour les voir.

Harry avait vendu le Square Grimmaurd à un prix exorbitant. Dès que la mise en vente avait été connue, beaucoup de sorciers s'y étaient précipités, faisant offre sur offre, n'hésitant pas à user de tous les coups pendables possibles pour acquérir la précieuse demeure du Survivant.

Au final, Harry l'avait laissée au dernier héritier de la famille Black, Drago, qui lui avait versé une somme rondelette, un moyen de le remercier de sa participation pour son procès et celui de Narcissa. Ils avaient été tous les deux déclarés non coupables suite au témoignage en leur faveur du Héros quelques mois plus tôt.

Harry n'avait gardé que quelques souvenirs liés à Sirius. Le reste, il avait tout laissé. Il avait assez d'argent pour s'acheter une maison et des meubles et il resterait assez pour vivre deux vies sans travailler.

Depuis, le couple que formaient Harry et Charlie allait bien. Ils envisageaient même l'idée de présenter officiellement le brun aux Weasley, en tant que compagnon. Le Survivant n'était pas contre, mais il était assez angoissé à l'idée d'entrer dans la famille de son petit-ami. Il avait parlé de l'attirance de Ginny et de son inquiétude vis-à-vis de la réaction de la rouquine, mais aussi des parents. Accepteraient-ils que leur fils soit gay ?

Charlie l'avait longuement rassuré en lui affirmant que Molly et Arthur n'avaient rien contre, qu'ils se fichaient éperdument que l'un de leurs enfants soit attiré par le même sexe. Tant qu'ils étaient heureux, ils pouvaient être avec n'importe qui, même un borgne à trois jambes.

Quant à Ginny, elle n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Ils avaient décidé de rentrer en Angleterre pour Noël et Charlie profiterait de ce fait pour faire l'annonce.

Lui aussi était quelque peu nerveux. Il savait que ses parents accepteraient sans le moindre souci, mais ses frères, sa sœur et les pièces rapportées, c'était autre chose.

Il avait repoussé sans cesse l'échéance, malgré les demandes répétées de ses parents qui voulaient savoir qui était la mystérieuse personne qui partageait sa vie depuis un an et dix mois. Et ce n'était pas Harry qui allait le pousser à faire une déclaration officielle.

Mais voilà, aucun ne devait oublier la famille du roux qui commençait à se demander si cette personne était réelle ou pas. Bill avait parié avec les jumeaux et affirmait haut et fort que son frère était avec une poupée gonflable. Fred et George, eux, assuraient que Charlie avait un ami imaginaire. Ginny assurait qu'il était avec une personne tellement laide qu'il ne restait que par pitié et qu'il n'était pas question de la présenter.

Seuls Percy et Ron se taisaient, rassurant leur aîné qu'il avait parfaitement le droit de prendre son temps.

Étant donné l'ampleur de la bêtise de ses frères, la victime avait préféré prendre les devants.

Donc, ils étaient là, à quelques centaines de mètres du Terrier. Le cœur d'Harry battait la chamade. Charlie n'était pas mieux.

- On y va ? proposa-t-il enfin après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Allons-y, répondit son amant en serrant la main gantée dans la sienne.

Il faisait froid en ce mois de décembre. La neige avait recouvert la terre de son manteau blanc et chaque pas la faisait crisser. Dans quelques jours, ce serait Noël. Charlie et Harry avaient pris un mois de congé pour profiter des fêtes mais aussi de l'anniversaire du plus âgé qui allait avoir trente ans le lendemain.

Ils arrivèrent aux abords de la maison biscornue qui avait abrité l'enfance de Charlie. Ce dernier sourit. Il aimait revenir ici, retrouver la chaleur du giron familial, des bons petits plats maternels, de l'ambiance folle avec ses frères et sa sœur.

Chacun avait grandi, mais c'était toujours un peu n'importe quoi quand tout le monde était là. Ce qui serait le cas cette année.

Molly apparut sur le seuil de l'entrée, emmitouflée dans un tricot en grosse laine d'un beau jaune moutarde, et un tablier immaculé ceignait sa taille.

- Charlie, cria-t-elle, les bras écartés et n'hésitant pas à braver le froid et la neige pour aller serrer son fils dans ses bras. Tu es tout maigre mon grand. Tu ne te nourris pas assez.

- Si Maman, tout va bien.

Il parvint à s'extirper avec douceur de l'étreinte tentaculaire de Molly et s'écarta pour montrer Harry qui était resté en retrait.

- Maman, je voudrais te présenter mon petit ami, Harry Potter.

Le brun eut la surprise de voir un sourire rayonnant éclairer le visage de la mère de son amant et cela le rassura un peu.

- C'est une bonne surprise.

Elle le serra à son tour contre sa poitrine avant de le prendre par les épaules et de le regarder.

- Merlin, tu es plus maigre encore que Charlie. Mais vous mangez quoi ? Rien ? Le régime ne sert à rien, à part à stresser davantage. Et entrez, il fait froid dehors.

Harry était déjà venu au Terrier, une fois, et avait côtoyé Madame Weasley au Square Grimmaurd, mais c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait agir en mère pour lui. Pourtant, elle s'était toujours préoccupée de sa santé, vérifiant s'il mangeait bien. Mais Harry ne s'était jamais senti comme cela, comme s'il était face à une mère.

Les deux jeunes hommes suivirent la matrone, essuyèrent consciencieusement leurs pieds sur le paillasson et pénétrèrent dans la cuisine.

Une grande table en bois prenait une bonne partie de la pièce. Des tabourets étaient posés ça et là, parfois dans le passage. Dans l'évier derrière, la vaisselle se faisait toute seule et sur le plan de travail, les pommes de terre s'épluchaient et se coupaient également sans aide.

- Montez donc vous installer, ordonna Molly. Ron ne devrait pas tarder, de même que Ginny.

- Gin' ? répéta Charlie avec une belle grimace.

Il pensait déjà à l'esclandre que sa sœur allait faire. Elle se pensait toujours amoureuse d'Harry alors que ses frères et ses parents savaient parfaitement qu'il s'agissait d'une attirance pour le héros, pas pour le brun.

- Oui, soupira sa mère.

Elle aussi redoutait la fureur de sa cadette. Elle n'avait plus l'âge d'entendre ses enfants hurler, surtout à cinquante-deux ans. Ses cheveux roux étaient parsemés de mèches grises, ce qui semblait la rajeunir, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser.

À chaque fois que l'un de ses enfants le lui disait, elle secouait la tête, comme si c'était impossible. Elle avait des cheveux blancs, elle ne pouvait pas rajeunir.

- Bill et Fleur arrivent la semaine prochaine, avec Victoire.

- Oh, avec bébé ? s'exclama le roux, ravi.

- Elle a bientôt trois ans.

- Je m'en fiche, elle reste bébé.

Il n'avait pas vu Victoire, une adorable blondinette avec de grands yeux verts – le portrait de sa mère – depuis plusieurs mois. Elle devait avoir bien grandi et était sans aucun doute devenue une enfant plus que jolie. Mais ce n'était pas anormal, Bill était beau et Fleur avait des gènes de vélane, sa fille en hériterait sûrement aussi.

Les garçons montèrent dans la chambre de Charlie et l'aîné sortit les valises de la poche intérieure de sa cape avant de les agrandir.

Ils restaient un mois au Terrier, ils allaient donc s'installer.

Molly avait tout prévu. Son fils l'avait prévenue qu'il ne viendrait pas seul et qu'il était hors de question que son petit-ami dorme ailleurs qu'avec lui. Elle avait donc agrandi le lit qui prenait maintenant une bonne partie de la petite pièce. Pour pouvoir le caser correctement, il avait fallu réduire du mobilier, notamment le bureau et sa chaise.

Harry était confortablement assis sur le lit et testait le confort du matelas.

- Alors ? ricana Charlie en le voyant faire. Il te convient ? Mes frères le trouvaient assez rebondissant pour sauter dessus à chaque fois qu'ils venaient me réveiller.

- J'espère pour toi que personne ne viendra nous déranger le matin.

- Ah, Maman pourrait... mais je pourrais moi-même trouver un moyen de bloquer la porte pour que ça n'arrive pas.

- Et tu penses qu'elle montera dans l'heure qui vient ? Pour voir ce que nous faisons.

- Oh le coquin, pouffa le rouquin en tirant sa baguette pour verrouiller l'huis et s'approcher de son amant d'un pas félin.

Il poussa le jeune homme et s'allongea sur lui, parfaitement au courant de ce que ce petit allumeur voulait.

Ses lèvres trouvèrent ses jumelles et sa langue chercha l'autre pour une danse. Bien rapidement les mains se mirent en action et retirèrent les épaisseurs en trop.

- Harry, soupira Charlie alors que son compagnon lui léchait amoureusement le lobe de l'oreille. On... On n'a pas le temps. Ma-maman... Oh, surtout ne t'arrête pas.

Non, là, si le joli brun qui ondulait sous lui osait penser à tout arrêter, le dragonnier ne répondait plus de lui. En effet, le responsable Anglais du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale en Roumanie se tortillait pour chauffer allègrement son partenaire, sa main migrant vers le point le plus sensible et dur de l'anatomie du deuxième des enfants Weasley.

- Merlin !

- Chut, lui conseilla son petit diable personnel, ou ta maman va rappliquer et tu vas être frustré.

Il fut bâillonné efficacement par la bouche du jeune homme qui lui attrapa les bras et les coinça d'une main de fer sur le matelas.

- Espèce d'allumeur.

- Peut-être, mais je sais que tu adores ça, je le sens.

Comme pour lui donner raison, il entoura les cuisses de son petit-ami de ses jambes et l'attira contre lui, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était dans le même état. Ils gémirent de concert quand les deux érections s'alignèrent l'une et l'autre. Le contact était divin.

Charlie lâcha les bras qui vinrent entourer sa taille.

- On l'a fait ce matin.

- Et alors ? On pourrait le faire toute la journée, je doute que je sois un jour rassasié.

- Espèce de pervers.

- Oh aller, Charlie, ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie. Je le sens en plus.

- N'empêche que tu n'es qu'un pervers.

- Toi auss... Oh, 'Lie !

Charlie venait juste d'appuyer sur son érection et s'ingéniait à la caresser pour faire perdre à Harry tous ses moyens. Il savait exactement comment s'y prendre pour le faire taire ou même le rallier à sa cause.

Le simple caleçon blanc du brun n'était pas une barrière suffisante pour amenuiser le toucher sur son sexe qui pulsait. Harry en voulait plus et le fit rapidement comprendre à son compagnon en les dévêtant tous les deux par un sort sans baguette et en informulé.

- Prends-moi, 'Lie, le supplia-t-il.

- Tout de suite, chéri.

En bas, Molly souriait. Elle n'était pas stupide et savait parfaitement que si son fils et son futur gendre n'étaient pas redescendus alors qu'il ne fallait quelques secondes pour ranger les affaires, c'était parce qu'ils étaient occupés à autre chose, notamment réapprendre à connaître le corps de l'autre.

Elle était ravie que Charlie ait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied. Harry était un bon garçon, et il le rendait heureux, cela se voyait.

La matriarche soupira de bonheur en mettant ses rondelles de pomme de terre dans un plat immense.

Une bonne heure plus tard, elle les entendit redescendre en discutant. Personne n'était encore arrivé. Ron n'allait pas tarder et Ginny... elle, serait là plus tard. Avec son travail comme journaliste sportive, elle courait après les reportages et rentrait tard au Terrier quand elle ne passait pas une nuit blanche pour taper son article.

Au moment où les garçons s'installèrent dans le salon, sans doute dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Molly entendit l'alarme résonner, signe que quelqu'un venait de transplaner et pénétrait les barrières de sécurité. Elles n'avaient pas été levées depuis la fin de la guerre et ne le seraient sans doute pas. C'était assez pratique, mine de rien.

La mère de famille essuya ses mains sur son tablier et sortit. Son fils Ron apparut sur le sentier qui menait à la maison et un grand sourire vint orner ses lèvres. Elle en était fière de son Ronald. Il avait réussi et c'était un beau jeune homme de vingt-deux ans. Il ne restait plus qu'à le voir marié à une jolie et gentille fille ou un garçon.

Ça serait sans doute un garçon.

Rien qu'à cette idée, Molly perdit son sourire. Elle était parfaitement au courant que le jeune homme allait devoir se marier à un autre Serpentard, parce qu'il était le dernier à caser. Non, en fait, il restait Ginny, mais pour elle, ce n'était pas la peine d'y penser.

Quand elle allait devoir lui apprendre... la mère de famille frissonna.

- Bonsoir mon chéri, fit-elle en écartant les bras.

Ron sourit et la prit contre elle en une étreinte douce.

Le jeune homme était sans doute l'enfant pour qui elle s'inquiétait le plus. Pas parce qu'il était stupide – loin de là – mais parce qu'il avait été à Serpentard, qu'il aurait pu finir en tant que Mangemort, mais aussi parce que Molly avait eu la bêtise de vouloir le renier.

Même après plus de dix ans, elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer son geste. Avait-elle été soumise à un sortilège de confusion ?

Malgré cela, elle s'en voulait encore atrocement, parce que Ron était son fils, son bébé et qu'il n'était pas possible qu'elle ait seulement pu vouloir le renier simplement parce qu'il était dans une autre maison que Gryffondor.

- Bonsoir Mère.

- Rentre donc, il fait froid dehors. Tu nous raconteras ta journée. Charlie est rentré et il n'est pas seul. Ginny n'arrivera que plus tard et Arthur ne devrait pas tarder.

Le jeune roux gratifia sa mère d'un baiser sur la joue et fila se mettre au chaud. Il retira sa cape et rejoignit le salon pour découvrir son grand-frère ainsi qu'Harry Potter, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné de cette révélation, fit-il en guise de salutations, faisant bondir le couple.

- Ron ! s'exclama Charlie en se levant.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras avant de reculer.

- Ça fait plaisir de te voir. Merlin, tu deviens de plus en plus beau.

- Sans doute, mais pour l'instant, c'est toi qui es en couple. Harry, ravi de te voir autrement que par une cheminée.

Les deux contemporains se serrèrent la main.

- Tu le savais ? s'étonna Charlie. Pour Harry et moi, je veux dire ?

- Oh oui, depuis un an environ. Il faut être aveugle ou stupide pour ne pas avoir compris, Charlie, répliqua Ron en voyant le regard interloqué de son frère. Quand tu as sifflé de rage en voyant cette photographie dans le journal, j'ai eu des doutes. Une personne célibataire ne réagit pas de la sorte, sauf si elle est avec quelqu'un qui se trouve sur cette image. Ensuite, le départ de Potter pour la Roumanie et toi qui nous apprends trois semaines plus tard que tu vis avec quelqu'un et que tu sors avec depuis deux ans.

Il se tourna vers Harry qui secouait la tête.

- Au final, tu as réussi à attirer un Weasley.

- Comment ça, au final ? releva Charlie. Tu avais réussi à attirer qui ?

- J'ai réussi à le dissuader de fréquenter Ginny qui n'en avait après lui que pour son nom.

Un sourire fugace passa sur le visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs de Ron avant qu'il ne remette son masque impénétrable de Serpentard.

- Tant mieux pour moi alors, souffla le grand roux avant d'embrasser son amant.

- Par contre, je tiens à être présent quand Ginny vous verra, annonça Ronald, les yeux pétillants de malice.

- C'est bas, Ron, c'est très bas. Très Serpentard, mais d'accord.

Autant dire qu'ils ne furent pas déçus.

Ginny débarqua aux alentours de vingt-deux heures, avec l'air furieux d'une personne qui n'a pas eu ce qu'elle voulait. Tout le monde avait quitté la table et discutait tranquillement au salon, au coin du feu. Harry et Charlie étaient comme à leur habitude, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, dans le canapé. Molly s'était installée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où se trouvait Arthur, et Ron, lui, était confortablement assis dans un autre siège.

Quand ils entendirent les portes claquer, ils se redressèrent et cessèrent de parler.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une furie rousse pénétrait le salon en marmonnant des imprécations contre tout le monde et personne. Furie qui se figea en voyant le couple dans le canapé.

- Puis-je savoir ce que signifie cette blague ? siffla-t-elle.

Quand sa mère lui avait dit que Charlie ramenait son compagnon, jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il aurait s'agit de Potter. Mais en les voyant dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle sentit une rage pure s'infiltrer en elle...

- Bonsoir Ginny, répliqua calmement Charlie. Ça me fait...

...Avant d'éclater.

- Je me fiche que ça te fasse plaisir ou non ! brailla la petite dernière en le foudroyant du regard, hors d'elle. Pourquoi il est là ? Dans tes bras ?

Charlie esquissa un petit sourire qui n'avait rien de joyeux. Il semblait triste d'annoncer cette nouvelle à sa sœur, parce qu'elle le prendrait mal, il le savait.

- Harry est mon petit-ami.

Ginny parut bloquer sur le terme. Ses frères s'inquiétèrent de la voir rougir, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. La situation n'était en rien amusante, mais c'était inévitable et la cadette allait exploser.

- NON !

- Ginny, temporisa Molly, tu arrêtes de crier.

Et ce n'était pas une demande, la benjamine le comprit aisément. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

Harry était à elle, il était destiné à finir avec elle, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il sauvée dans la Chambre des Secrets ?

Certes, cela faisait des années. Mais elle avait attendu qu'il se déclare depuis tout ce temps et rien. Pire encore, elle le retrouvait chez elle, dans les bras de son frère. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il était gay et donc totalement inaccessible. Donc elle avait espéré pour rien !

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Deux ans, répondit Charlie en regardant son compagnon.

Ginny serra les dents, les yeux humides de larmes et tourna les talons pour filer dans sa chambre. Ils entendirent ses pas résonner dans les escaliers, de même que ses reniflements.

- Je, commença Harry avant d'être interrompu par la main de son petit-ami.

- Je sais ce que tu veux faire, et tu ne feras rien.

- Mais...

- Mais rien du tout.

Harry acquiesça malgré son envie de se lever et d'aller voir la jeune femme. Il était un peu désolé pour elle car cela se voyait parfaitement qu'elle avait espéré quelque chose et que les voir ensemble lui faisait mal.

- Écoute, lui glissa Charlie à l'oreille alors que les autres s'étaient remis à discuter, il faut qu'elle fasse son deuil. Et elle passera ce cap. Là, tu viens de l'aider à le franchir en montrant que tu n'étais pas pour elle. Le reste, c'est Ginny qui doit le faire. Si elle veut t'en parler, elle le fera, mais ne va pas la voir. D'accord ?

Le jeune Potter hocha la tête.

- On y va ?

- Ouais, murmura Harry.

Le voyage, même court, les avait épuisé, surtout après la dure journée de travail et leur petit aparté à deux dans la chambre de Charlie quelques heures plus tôt. Même s'il n'était que vingt-deux heures, ils étaient fatigués et n'aspiraient qu'à une chose : dormir.

Ils saluèrent les parents Weasley et Ron puis montèrent au premier étage. Ils s'enfermèrent tous les deux dans la salle de bain et firent une toilette rapide : un simple brossage de dents et un lavage de mains avant de sortir pour se rendre dans la chambre.

Harry avait l'impression que son corps pesait plus que son poids et voulait se glisser sous les draps pour enfin fermer les yeux.

Une fois dans la pièce, il retira avec difficulté ses vêtements, bataillant avec ses lunettes qui se retrouvèrent par terre – il les ramassa avant de les casser – et se mit sous la lourde couette avec bonheur.

Charlie, lui, rangea un peu ses affaires et celles de son amant puis le rejoignit. Il sentit le corps chaud se coller à lui, des bras musclés lui enserrer la taille et un nez froid se glisser dans son cou. C'était la position favorite d'Harry pour dormir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le brun était déjà entre les bras de Morphée.

0o0

L'anniversaire de Charlie le lendemain se passa très bien. Ginny ne fit pas de scandale bien qu'elle n'eût cessé de regarder le couple avec un certain désespoir. De toute façon, elle ne restait pas bien longtemps en leur compagnie, juste assez pour se montrer. En réalité, la plupart du temps, elle prétextait une fatigue ou du travail pour s'éclipser.

Le reste de la famille Weasley débarqua peu à peu au cours des jours qui suivirent. Bill et Fleur avec leur petite Victoire que Charlie ne quitta presque pas – si Harry était certain que son amant l'aimait lui, il aurait pu être jaloux d'une enfant de presque trois ans, blonde comme les blés et belle comme un cœur – arrivèrent les premiers. Puis Fred et George, ce dernier en compagnie d'Angelina Johnson, sa petite-amie – une ancienne joueuse de Quidditch qu'Harry connaissait plutôt pour avoir joué dans la même équipe qu'elle à Poudlard. Percy débarqua le dernier, seul.

En une semaine à peine, la maison fut pleine et Molly parut plus que ravie d'avoir tout ce petit monde pour les fêtes.

Harry avait été accueilli avec le sourire par la famille Weasley. Il se sentait bien parmi eux. C'était presque la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue, les Dursley ne pouvant faire office de famille puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu de lui et l'avaient gardé enfermé dans un placard.

Lui était heureux en leur compagnie et avait l'impression d'être accepté. Charlie lui affirmait que c'était le cas. Parce que si tel avait été le contraire, il l'aurait rapidement compris. Les Weasley le considéraient comme l'un des leurs et ça, Harry en était plus que content.

Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose, une seule, mais ils en avaient discuté : le mariage. Harry voulait se marier avec Charlie. Parce qu'il l'aimait et parce qu'il voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec lui.

Certes, ils étaient jeunes, vingt-deux et trente ans. Pour des sorciers, ce n'étaient que des gamins. Mais c'était une idée. Son petit-ami n'avait jamais été contre, au contraire, mais il n'avait cessé d'affirmer qu'ils avaient encore le temps.

L'ancien Gryffondor aux yeux verts était loin de se douter de la suite.

Le jour de Noël, après la traditionnelle ouverture des cadeaux, la famille au complet, parties rapportées incluses, s'était mise à table et dégustait de bon cœur et avec appétit le repas que Molly avait amoureusement préparé.

Parfois, elle donnait l'impression d'être une poule avec sa couvée, parce qu'elle dorlotait chacun de ses enfants. Toujours un petit geste maternel. Ils étaient tous grands, mais aucun ne rechignait devant un câlin.

- S'il vous plaît, fit soudain Charlie en faisait tinter son verre pour avoir un peu d'attention.

Les conversations cessèrent et tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

- Bien. Vous savez tous qu'Harry ici présent est avec moi.

- Oui, soupira Percy, cela s'entend aussi. Le charme de silence existe, et ce n'est pas pour rien.

Le couple piqua un fard monumental sous les propos sous-entendus du haut fonctionnaire du Ministère et sous les rires des autres, mais le dragonnier ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Merci, Perce, on y pensera. Bref, je suis parfaitement au courant que des paris avaient circulé sur l'existence ou non de mon compagnon. Maintenant, vous avez tous vu, et entendu pour certains, qu'Harry est bel et bien réel.

- Ça, il faudrait être aveugle, cher frère. Tu as mis le grappin sur le parti le plus convoité de Grande-Bretagne, répliqua Bill avec amusement.

- Tout ça pour dire que là, tout de suite, en ce jour de Noël, devant vous, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose, Harry.

Charlie se leva sous les regards inquisiteurs des autres. Il s'approcha du responsable du Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale Roumain et lui fit un sourire.

Harry était inquiet, mais ne dit rien. Son cœur battait la chamade.

- Harry James Potter, commença Charlie en mettant un genou au sol alors que l'assemblée retenait son souffle, voudrais-tu devenir mon époux ?

Un silence se fit et le roux déglutit, de peur d'avoir une réponse négative.

Mais Harry cligna des yeux, comme pour se demander s'il était certain de ce qu'il avait entendu, s'il n'était pas en train de rêver. Et puis, en regardant son amant agenouillé devant lui, ses mains dans les siennes et son regard inquiet, il sut que non, ce n'était pas un rêve. Charlie venait bien de lui demander s'il voulait l'épouser.

Lui qui en avait rêvé, la réalité était à portée de main.

- Oui, souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le salon résonna en applaudissements ravis. On put même entendre deux ou trois sons de pièces qui tintaient en changeant de main.

- Finalement, il aura réussi à entrer dans la famille, déclara Ron au beau milieu de ce boucan.

Quand Harry tourna les yeux vers lui, il lui fit un clin d'œil, signe qu'il l'avait entendu.

Les deux se sourirent.

Oui, il était rentré dans la famille, et il comptait bien y rester.

* * *

**FIN**

**Alors? Non, il n'y aura pas de suite à ce couple. Mais il ne peut que vous le revoyez dans RVA, OS 4 qui sera le dernier du recueil.**

**Sinon, ce n'était pas trop mièvre, gnangnan? Pas prise de tête, comme je l'ai dit, n'est-ce pas? Maintenant au moins, vous savez avec qui finit Harry et ce n'est pas avec Ron, c'est avec Charlie.**

**Mandy, bichette, alors, ton cadeau?**


End file.
